Zοяяо Саямэѕі
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: "Ese estúpido mono y sus estúpidos experimentos fallidos" Sí eso es lo que creía el chico conocido más temido de Nueva Saltadilla; Brick no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo. Sin embargo aprenderá que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. — ¡Ah! Cosita, ¿Quién dejó abandonado a este pobre animalito?—Musito Momoko, su peor pesadilla. Oh no ¡¿A dónde lo llevaba! ¡Auxilio!
1. Intro

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Zοяяо Саямэѕі**

— **Brick & A. Momoko ****—**

**S**ummary: "Ese estúpido mono y sus estúpidos experimentos fallidos" Sí eso es lo que creía el chico conocido más temido de Nueva Saltadilla; Brick no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo. Sin embargo aprenderá que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. — ¡Ah! Cosita, ¿Quién dejó abandonado a este pobre animalito?—Musito Momoko, su peor pesadilla. Oh no ¡¿A dónde lo llevaba?! ¡Auxilio!

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje soez/Eróticas Escenas/Violencia poco explícita.

* * *

Intro: 

**Estúpida Suerte… O tal Vez, Todo lo Contrario**

_**«Brick Pov.»**_

_Maldita sea, siempre he tenido la mente más cerrada que mis hermanos, y ahora comenzaba a madurar de solo escucharla como si fuera su maldito diario; sin poder interrumpirla cuando comienza a relatar sus problemas, sus debilidades y tristezas. Esa no era la Blossom de la que siempre me reía en cada batalla cuando teníamos 13 años, no esa, era la chica atrás de ese personaje súper heroico, esa era Akatsutsumi Momoko una chica de 17 años y yo en esos momentos no era un RRBZ, sino una mascota que no debía pensar ni razonar_

_¿Quién fue el que la humilló? _

_¿Quién ha pintado su mochila y quemado sus libros más valiosos?_

_¿Quién fue el que la dejó en esas condiciones?_

_Deja de llorar… Blossom… Momoko… ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo hablar?! _

_**¡Todo por ese maldito mono!**_

«— Me alegra que siempre me escuches… Aunque me siento mal por no contarle esto mis amigas más cercanas, pero ellas tienen sus propios problemas ¿No crees?—» _Me susurró acariciando mi lomo, se levantó y sonrió limpiándose aquella agua salada que deseaba lamer para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Oh no, no otra vez… ¡Deja de llorar!_

_¡Ah ya sé! ¡Fue ese bastardo de Katsumo! ¡¿Verdad?! Ó ¡¿Acaso era ese infeliz de John?! _

_Mojo, espero que estés acabando todas las oraciones que te sepas… porque cuando regrese a mi forma original y te encuentre. Patearé ese feo y peludo trasero que tienes_

_Blossom puede ser mi enemiga y solo yo puedo odiarla como lo hago… pero Momoko ha salvado mi vida, me ha dado un hogar, un techo y el cariño que ese par de imbéciles que tengo por hermanos jamás me mostrarán en toda la mierda de vida que llevamos, y por ello, mientras siga siendo Akatsutsumi Momoko; no la tocaré con intensiones de dañarla_

_Pero ¿Qué haré cuando regrese a ser el Brick que Blossom debe derrotar? ¿Y no el Brick que estaba siendo abrazado por Momoko? _

«—No sé qué haría sin ti… mi amado Brick—»

_Quiero regresar a mi tamaño, y poder decirle lo mismo… Pero no, estoy atrapado en esta forma, en un animal pensante y hundido en sus propias torturas_

«—Ven… es la hora del baño—» _Aplaudió tratando de animarse, yo solo me limité a parpadear. Mi última ducha fue ayer _

_Todo esto estaba matándome por dentro y por fuera, aún recordaba mi primer baño en su tina cuando llegué a su casa. En sus brazos_

_Aun lo puedo recordar… y creo que lo haré mientras ella pasa ese doloroso cepillo por todo mi cuerpo, otra vez…_

**Fin de Intro**

* * *

_Bueno, si les llamó (aunque sea un poco) la atención no olviden darme un Review_

_Ah un pequeño detalle, esté es mi primera historia aquí ^_^' Y el primero que le hago un intro tan pequeño_

_JA NE!_


	2. I- La Mojo Estupidez

•

* * *

—**1—**

La Mojo-Estupidez

Siempre hay momentos en la vida de un padre, que desea meter a sus hijos en cajas con una etiqueta que diga: _Dirección a Alaska_ y con otro ticket abajo diciendo: "**No es Frágil".**

O sí, eso deseaba Mojo Jojo en esos momentos, ese trío ya casi se convertían en adultos, de hecho ya estaban a un maldito paso de serlo y seguían con sus estúpidas mentalidades infantiles; esos gritos de arriba le hacían imposible mantener la calma, y lo peor, no podía concentrarse en sus proyectos para poder parar a esas odiosas PowerPuff Girls Z; como si derrotar a EL fuera la gran cosa, que ya hasta son consideradas las chicas más populares por todos los alrededores, más populares que Lady Gaga ¿Cómo diablos fue eso posible?, ahora toda la ciudad besaba el suelo por donde esas mocosas caminaban.

— ¡Brick devuélveme eso!—Gritaba el menor de los RowdyRuff Boys Z, sus pequeñas creaciones y sus más grandes dolores de cabeza.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡El bebé quiere su pulpito pulpi!—. Agito el muñeco en sus manos de un lado a otro imitando la voz de una niña; Boomer supo que no debió despertar tan tarde esa mañana, porque para cuando abrió los ojos Butch y Brick ya tenían a su muñeco en manos con esas desagradables sonrisas. Para desgracia de Boomer, su hermano Brick era bueno para las humillaciones, sobre todo si se trata de humillarlo a él—. ¡Ven por él!—; así como el pelirrojo le invitó, así fue como el rubio se abalanzo sobre el muchacho de ojos rojos

En esa casucha tan vieja y horrible en la que vivían no podía jugarse a gusto debido también al tamaño, pero los RowdyRuff Boys Z siempre enfrentaron los desafíos

«Solo espero que esos mocosos malcriados no se les ocurra entrar a mi laboratorio», se decía el villano Mojo Jojo en la parte baja de la casa, su próximo invento estaba listo. Esas mocosas ya no la molestarían más, porque en cuento esto les cayera encima, sus habilidades como las PowerPuff Girls Z, se acabarían como debió de haber sido. Los rayos Z blancos no tenían oportunidad; que buena idea fue utilizar un poco de los rayos Z negros que pudo recolectar después de la destrucción de Him para juntarlos con químicos claves y lograr su más grande hazaña. Empezó a reír como demente mirando hacia arriba como todo un criminal, esta vez nadie lo detendría…

— ¡Brick!—Grito Boomer nuevamente cuando la puerta fue destruida por el chico de la gorra— ¡Dámelo!

— ¡Primero alcánzame y después…!

No terminó de hablar ya que el pecho que apestaba a rayos terminó por pararlo, y algo que dudaba que fuese agua cayó sobre él.

— ¿De diablos? ¡Oye!—Le grito a Mojo, a quién solo le saltaba el ojo y su sonrisa parecía habérsele congelado— ¿Qué diantres era esto?

«Estúpido mono. Inútil»; se dijo el pelirrojo al ver que Jojo no reaccionaba. Olfateó un poco de esa sustancia incolora que aún quedaba en su playera negra, pero aparto la cara de inmediato; esa cosa era peor que los gases de Butch después de los frijoles

— ¡Apesta! —Exclamó moviendo la cabeza de lado intentando alejarse de ese asqueroso olor. Y vaya que para qué un RowdyRuff Boy quisiera alejarse de un mal olor era algo de admirar; ya que si en algo eran expertos esos tres; ese trío de delincuentes (como usualmente los llamaba el periódico _The New Saltadilla Times_) era en crear malos olores y apestosas fragancias.

—Oye simio ¿Con qué apestaste más a Brick? Porque debo darte crédito por lograr lo imposible—se burlo Boomer con su peluche ya en manos, que bien que Pulpi no recibió nada de esa asquerosa poción.

— ¡JA!—Rió sin gracia—. Muy gracioso Boomer—musitó Brick quitándose su playera mostrando algunas cicatrices en su desarrollado pecho que lo marcaba como un joven villano de 17 años y algunas quemaduras en su espalda. Boomer arqueó una ceja mostrándose un poco inquieto. ¿Qué le había pasado a su molesto hermano mayor para que tuviera esas marcas?—. ¿Qué me ves idiota? ¡¿Te gusto?!—Le preguntó Brick de forma altanera cuando se percató de la mirada de su hermano.

Cuanto odiaba cuando lo veían así

Boomer giró la vista indignado apretando más al pulpo contra su cuerpo.

—En tus sueños degenerado—gruño el rubio, 'Se lo merecía por preocuparse por él' se dijo internamente Boomer, aunque seguía estándolo. Y mientras Brick arrancaba una parte de la capa de Mojo para limpiarse, Boomer seguía observando la espalda del pelirrojo, no solo quemaduras adornaban su piel, sino también rasguños y una que otra herida de bala. Eso no era bueno—. Me voy a desayunar—. Bueno, cualquier cosa que a ese tonto le pasará, debió merecérselo

—Si deberías—espetó el chico ¿Por qué seguía apestando? Y aunque le molestara, debía tomar un baño, pero ¿Dónde? Na, no haría después de una siesta. Bostezó y subió por las escaleras no sin antes aventarle la tela al congelado Mojo en su cara

—Ese idiota—dijo el rubio—, y yo…—murmuraba Boomer encontrándose con Butch en esa habitación fea que se hacía llamar cocina—; Butch.

— ¿Ya acabaron?—Preguntó comiendo una arrugada manzana amarilla. Al parecer ya había perdido el interés de verlos pelear, bueno era comprensible, esa era su fuente de diversión desde su nacimiento

—Sí—contestó—ya acabamos…—, musitó el rubio tomando una caja de leche caducada. Sin embargo un estruendo en la sala los hizo callar y provocó que Boomer tirara la caja al suelo corriendo hacia el lugar junto con el pelinegro—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—Exclamó apenas llegaron al sitio.

Ambos hermanos se extrañaron.

— ¿Brick?—Llamó Butch pero no había nadie, solo algunas cosas regadas por el suelo, las paredes tenían marcas de garras al igual que el suelo ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— ¿Brick?…—Preguntó viendo algo raro pasar atrás de él, se dio vuelta persiguiendo a algo parecido a un perro, ya que iba en cuatro patas, algo grande para ser un perro—, ¡Brick!—Grito Boomer apenas vio algo que le hizo reír, y recibir un pelotazo en la cara, una pelota que era suya—. Si es él—murmuro cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, eso le había dolido, solo su hermano mayor podía golpear de ese modo con una pelota de plástico.

—Creo que es hora de ir con mami—suspiro Butch llegando y abriendo los ojos horrorizado, viendo a su hermano gruñir, o lo que habían hecho con él, ese estúpido ¿Acaso habrá día en el que no se meta en problemas alejándolos del desayuno? Ambos chicos aminaron en dirección hacia el sótano pero Brick parecía no querer moverse de su lugar—. Y tú también vienes…—; se acercó a la víctima tomando una cola peluda de color rojo.

—Creo que le lastimas—dijo Boomer viendo como su hermano batallaba por soltarse, pero no podía moverse con facilidad, era otro cuerpo en el que estaba y no cualquier cuerpo sino el de un animal.

El zorro de 5m de altura, con una excelente apariencia, mostrando su clara juventud; que se distinguía de los zorros comunes y polares ya que su pelaje era de un color carmesí tan fino que con los pocos rayos del sol podía verse su magnífica piel, la cabeza ancha, un hocico afilado y adelgazado, orejas espaciosas (era necesario afirmar que la fina línea del pelaje que las delineaba era de un color blanco como el de los "zorros polares"), grandes y triangulare y unos ojos extremadamente rojos que brillaban con intensidad, oh si, la presa perfecta para los cazadores y coleccionistas de piel.

«Me pregunto si a Boomer le molestaría venderlo por unos cuantos dólares», se preguntó Butch sintiendo el pelaje de la cola –de 30cm- de Brick, tal vez unos trece mil dólares por él o tal vez más.

Mientras que Brick se movía como un pescado fuera del agua ignorando los pensamientos de Butch, tocaba el suelo con las garras de sus patas delanteras ¿Por qué chingados estaba convertido en su maldito zorro?

No tardó en llegar a una conclusión. Esa pócima, la que Mojo había derramado vilmente sobre él. Cuando lo atrapara sabría qué si se metía con un RRBZ, se metía en la boca de un lobo, o en este caso de un zorro con muchos dientes, largos y afilados dientes.

«No, creo que mejor no; probablemente un rico lo venda a un precio más alto.», se dijo Butch aún debatiéndose si debía vender a Brick o no—. ¡BA! ¡Tonterías!—Bufó. Lo había decidido, iría con mami y le quitarían esa apariencia al pelirrojo antes de que se arrepienta. Y sin dejar de arrastrarlo pensó en que debía patear a alguien para desquitar la frustración.

Y sin importarle que a Brick no le gustara siguió arrastrándolo hasta llegar a los pies de la escalera bajando al sótano haciendo que la cabeza de Brick golpeará con cada escalón.

—Mojo está bien muerto—predijo el rubio en un susurro arqueando las dos cejas. Jamás se preocuparía por ese idiota pero, en esos momentos deseaba no ver lo que le pasaría, por respeto a su "inocencia" ¡HA! Hasta a él le daba gracia pensar en su "inocencia"

Porque pensaba en algo que jamás existió, genial ahora se disponía a poner cara de perro mojado mientras sus hermanos asesinaban a Mojo

— ¡Oye mamá!—Grito Butch apenas llegaron a donde estaba el simio aún con la prenda en la cara y el brazo derecho extendido como una versión enfermiza de la Estatua de la Libertad, sobre todo por esa sonrisa tan torcida— ¿Qué le has hecho a Brick?—Alzó a su hermano por la cola que en esos momentos tenía en manos, recibiendo una patada a la cara obligándolo a soltarle.

— ¿Vez? Te dije que lo lastimabas—le dijo Boomer sonriente y con los brazos cruzados.

—Cierra el pico idiota—gruño sobando su mejilla derecha—. ¡Oye!—Golpeó la entrepierna de Mojo con la punta de su tenis negro, pero aún así no hubo respuesta—. ¿Y ahora?—Su estatura era de 1.76 por lo que pudo acercarse a su "mami" pasando su mano por la cara del simio— Esta perdido— perfecto, lo que les hacía falta

— ¡No! ¿En cerio?—Preguntó irónicamente el oji azul fingiendo terriblemente una sorpresa

—Mierda, Boomer—dijo Butch ya enojado—, te dije que te callarás.

—El punto es que necesitamos de _mamá_ para regresar a la normalidad a… ¡Oh por todos los…! ¿Acaso no estaba más grande?—Preguntó apuntando al mismo zorro, solo esta vez de 70cm, estaba echado en el suelo y los miraba como fiera en espera de cazar a su presa—Tenemos que despertarlo.

—No me digas—dijo Bruch entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¡Despierta!— Exclamó golpeando la cabeza de Mojo, más esté seguía en Shock.

—Oye Brick—, volteó a verlo otra vez, la cabeza estaba metida en medio de sus dos patas. 20cm menos, esto iba de ser un problema a una mierda.

—Butch date prisa—dijo Boomer, nervioso y preocupado

— ¡Que despiertes!—Golpeo esta vez su pantorrilla, nada.

El oji verde enfureció, subió las escaleras corriendo y después de un gran estruendo regreso con un inodoro en manos. Lo aventó hacía Mojo ¡Éxito!

— ¿Qué paso?—Murmuraba Jojo tocándose el chipote creado, cuando apenas vio su palma derecha vacía tomó aire y sus pupilas se dilataron—. ¡NOOO!—Exclamó como si lo torturaran en _"El Potro"_.

Butch le dio un tremendo zape, ya estaba arto.

— ¡¿Qué han hecho hijos del demonio?!—Exclamó el furioso primate apenas recuperó los sentidos.

— ¡¿Qué era esa extraña poción que derramaste sobre Brick simio estúpido?!—Exclamó Butch tomando por el cuello a Mojo.

—U-una Tra-trampa—dijo con el poco aire que tenía en su par de pulmones. Butch apretó más fuerte, así que ya deseaba deshacerse de ellos, pues eso no se lo permitiría—. U-una q-que pe-perfeccionaba pa-para las chi-chicas Z.

Butch lo dejó, esta vez, furioso.

—Como sea, danos la cura—dijo Boomer notando la estatura de Brick se había en los 30cm, al menos no llegaría a ser un adoro de monedero

— No hay… cura.

Esta vez fue Brick el que se abalanzo sobre Mojo mordiéndole el cuello con intenciones de arrancarle un pedazo que lo mataría de un desangrado sin posibilidades de reanimarlo; pero había un problema, sus colmillos también habían empequeñecido, por lo que solo pudo hacerle sangrar antes de que Jojo lo quitara bruscamente y lo arrojara al suelo de un golpe

— ¡Basta!

—Será mejor que empieces a hacer la cura _mamá_—murmuro Boomer con una expresión de seriedad y molestia, algo raro en él, sin embargo aunque Brick le sacará canas verdes, era su hermano

—Como sea…—bufó el chico de cabellos negro, Butch sabía que si en esos momentos las cosas no fueran tan críticas ya se estaría burlando de la adorable apariencia de Brick—. Busca la forma de regresarlo a su forma original para poder burlarme de él.

Por su parte, el pequeño zorro cuyos pensamientos eran 0, trató de levantarse pero callo abierto de patas. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó.

«Ese hijo de puta, más le vale encontrar una cura deprisa o yo encontraré la forma de arrancarle la cabeza» pensaba el pequeñín levantándose con temblores en su cuerpo, no sabía lo que pasaba, hace algunos minutos pudo hasta correr y en esos momentos no podía ni levantarse.

—Y Boomer, prepara el desayuno…Brick en cuanto puedas caminar sube…ya que saber la norma principal a la hora de la comida…no se deja nada para nadie—; recordó Butch tratando de no reírse al ver los inútiles intentos de Brick por pararse.

Pudo ponerse por fin de pie, tambaleaba un poco pero eso iba a poder mejorarse, ya que no sería mucho el tiempo que permanecería en esa ridícula apariencia.

Cuando escuchó lo que su segundo hermano le había dicho entrecerró los grandes ojos, molesto; ese idiota tenía que recordárselo. Lo peor era que cuando Butch y Boomer comían, eran lo más parecido a una aspiradora gigante, nada los saciaba y nada los podía parar.

«Puta madre». Pensó molesto al resbalar de los escalones, era demasiado pequeño y por alguna razón se sentía débil. Echo una mirada de reojo asesina a Mojo quién mezclaba químicos en tres vasos de precipitado. «Más vale que se dé prisa… porque su vida dependía en ello»,con esfuerzos subió dos escalones lo más rápido que pudo antes de ponerse descansar por cinco segundos y seguir

—Me alegra que puedas cocinar con lo que sea Boomer—elogiaba Butch llevándose otro bocado de frijoles con huevo a la boca masticando lentamente.

—Claro—respondió sin mirar al pelinegro mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, sin embargo se dio vuelta—, pero no se te olvide…—, entrecerró sus ojos—. Ya se te olvido—murmuró molesto el rubio cuando se dio la vuelta después de encontrar otra caja de leche—. Se supone que dejarías algo para Brick.

—Lo hice—; se llevó el último bocado. Boomer miró el plato que supuestamente era del pelirrojo, frunció el ceño.

—No—respondió—, lo que hiciste fue dejarle dos frijoles y un puñado de cascarones de huevo—espetó furioso.

— ¡Su estómago no abarca mucho!—Grito, en verdad había dejado lo suficiente para su hermano mayor. No entendía a la nena de Boomer por eso jamás se casaría.

— ¡Pero tampoco es del tamaño de una cucaracha Butch! — Exclamó el rubio, a veces le costaba asimilar la poca inteligencia del pelinegro—. ¡Dime ¿Qué más puedo prepararle a Brick?! ¡Si te comiste todo!

El aullido del mencionado se hizo presente, Brick deseó ahorcarlos a ambos, ese par eran como aspiradoras gigantes. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía la ventana con vidrio rotos, escapando de casa. Tenía hambre y si no conseguía comida en casa, no había de otra; tendría que robarla afuera.

—Bravo Butch—felicito el frustrado Boomer apartando la mirada.

—Cállate.

.

.

.

Brick seguía corriendo sin un rumbo en especial; seguía con los instintos asesinos latentes; ni aunque pasaba por una crisis física sus hermanos dejaban de ser estúpidos. En especial Butch, se sentía bien cabrón solo por no poder pelear como era debido, el muy vale madres ya se creía Batman combinado con Superman

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste de Ricky Todocompre? — preguntó una señora

«Señora, le está preguntando a un zorro… así que mejor…».

—No amiga, pero ¿Sabes?... dicen que Mónica Sayano dará su primera conferencia de prensa mañana por la noche…—interrumpió los pensamientos de Brick otra muchacha más joven. Por lo que pudo presenciar, su oído se hizo más sensible al ruido; si no estuviera tan furioso le sorprendería.

Cuando Brick se digno a dar la vuelta se percato que ya estaba en la acera de la ciudad, tan molesto iba con sus hermanos, que no se dio cuenta del momento…

—No Miyako…estoy bien…no te preocupes, Fuzzy no me hizo daño…además pudimos vencerlo—escuchó una voz cuya dueña conocía como las puntas de sus dedos, o en este caso, garras.

« ¿La súper ñoña?». Se preguntó viendo por todos lados ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

— Claro, en un momento más te llamo…

Estaba arriba.

—He…—, ella lo miró—. ¿Un zorro? ¿En Saltadilla?—Escuchó como los zapatos rosados pisaban el suelo enfrente de él. Se puso en guardia—Ahhh, cosita, ¿Quién dejó abandonado a este pobre animalito?—Musito con esa cara de tonta que traía siempre. La miro como volteaba por todos lados como si deseara encontrar algo—. Mmm a ver…—, antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, la PPGZ lo levantó curiosa—. Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco—murmuro

«Oh no…ya se dio cuenta que yo soy…». Estaba perdido, esa tonta lo había descubierto. No pudo evitarlo, pero le rasguño la cara antes de dejarla terminar y en un descuido de Momoko, Brick escapó

— ¡Espera! ¡No salgas así como así es peligroso!—. Salió volando tras él, «Sin duda se parece mucho a él.» se decía Blossom ¿Qué comía ese animal? ¿Kryptonita?

Era demasiado rápido. Pero el problema era a donde se dirigía.

Brick no puso predecirlo, pero de tanto ver hacía atrás mientras corría no escuchó al tráiler que se dirigía hacia él

— ¡Cuidado!—Grito la pelirroja tratando de aumentar su velocidad

El zorro de pelaje rojo miró hacia el frente pero ya era tarde. Un dolor abrumador le invadió el cuerpo entero, y justo 20min después de murmurar que nada peor le podía pasar en ese día

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo editado._

_JA NE!_


	3. II- Vista Perfecta

•

* * *

—**2—**

Vista Perfecta

_**«Brick Pov**_

_Curiosamente nunca me había sentido tan… humillado y degradado en toda mi pendeja vida. Había sido curado en diversas ocasiones por Boomer o peor, Mojo había tenido que hacerlo sin embargo… ser ayudado de por una PowerPuff Girl Z era una deshonra en distintos aspectos._

_**Brick Pov—Off.» **_

Vaya que las cosas si le habían empeorado ese día, el pequeño Brick ya hacía acostado en el pavimento con la cola cubriéndole la cara y la mente en blanco, aunque por raro que parezca [puesto que la súper heroína de Saltadilla estaba ahí], nadie lo había notado. Y Blossom estaba algunos metros adelante mientras mantenía su mano en el hombro sangrante, dolía más de lo que mostraban en las películas de acción, y eso que eran cosas más peligrosas de lo que ella normalmente hacía.

_***Minutos antes**__*_

_«El pequeño demonio era demasiado rápido, aún no entendía el por qué se había echado a correr como si ella fuera un peligro para su existencia. Al menos esos animales no hacían eso si fuera lo opuesto. Ah _"Animal Planet" _era una buena fuente de información, agradecería a Miyako por obligarla a ver ese canal en sus visitas con el "Profesor" los días jueves._

— _¡No!__—__Grito Blossom acelerando, pudo alcanzarlo._

_El camión se detuvo de golpe cuando la peli anaranjada interpuso su hombro usando sus pies como frenos, más no pudo evitar que el auto chocara contra el cuerpo del zorrillo mandándolo hacía atrás, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ya que no se levantó.»_

El hombre bajo del tráiler completamente impactado.

— ¡Blossom-sama!—Grito una mujer apenas vio como la muchacha despegaba su cuerpo del camión, dejando un hilo de sangre cuando dio dos pasos hacia atrás completamente dolida de su hombro derecho hasta los dedos de su mano.

— ¡No la vi! ¡Lo juro!— Gritaba el hombre dejando que algunos jóvenes lo retuvieran para evitar un escape.

— ¡Blossom-sama ¿Está bien?!—Preguntó una chica un poco mayor que la oji rosada. Blossom asintió con la cabeza, aunque deseaba decir lo contrario, pero mordió su lengua.

— ¿C-cómo esta?—Murmulló intentando darse la vuelta para ver al animalito.

— ¿Quién?—Cuestionó otra mujer que pudo alcanzar a oírla.

—El zorrito—; con esto esperando una respuesta que le animara el día.

— ¿Qué zorro?—Volvió a preguntar la misma mujer.

Blossom abrió los ojos impactada, se había ido. Pero ¿A dónde?

Brick no deseaba ser visto por nada ni por nadie, así que sin echar un vistazo a lo que había ocurrido. Aprovechó que todas las miradas estaban puestas en la súper idiota para escapar lo malo fue que terminó perdiéndose, solo había cruzado la ciudad volando pero al parecer no solo su tamaño había disminuido sino también sus poderes

«Demonios». Pensaba Brick corriendo por los lugares más comprimidos y/u oscuros, esto no estaba para nada bien comenzaba a ver doble y sentía un líquido recorrer su diminuta frente, estaba seguro que sudor no era, se tambaleo y antes de caer escuchó—: ¡Espera!

.

.

.

Blossom, no dudo ni un minuto en ir corriendo por las calles a pesar de escuchar a las personas atrás de ella diciéndole que primero debía ver a un doctor, eso sería después de ayudarlo. En realidad no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que ese pequeñín descuidado dejo un pequeño camino de sangre, sangre que la gente pensaba que era suya puesto que su brazo estaba completamente destrozado, no podía moverlo y el dolor era terrible.

— ¡Por favor Blossom-sama!—Gritaban atrás de ella, pero al ver como ese animalito tonto se desmallaba, aumentó su velocidad para tomarlo con su mano y llevarlo volando con ayuda del brazo sano—. ¡BLOSSOM-SAMA!

Vaya que los ciudadanos estaban medio loquitos. Pero a pesar de ser así, ella les quería y ansiaba vivir muchos años para seguir protegiéndolos.

.

.

.

—Claro… a esa hora estará disponible—decía una mujer sentada atrás de un escritorio de metal mordiendo una pluma manteniendo su oreja pegada en el teléfono. En esos momentos entro la pelirroja viendo doble encorvando su espalda.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?—Pregunto la mujer de forma terrible apenas colgando el aparato.

—Ayúdelo a él…—dijo Blossom cayendo desmayada en el suelo.

— Ah—suspiro, a su lado había otro aparato que contaba con un botón rojo y una bocina. Apretó el botón—. Llamen a Shinji-sama y…—, observó la sangre que escurría por el brazo de la oji rosada—. Limpien la entrada—. Cuando escuchó la afirmativa, la desinteresada mujer regreso a sus asuntos, los cuales constaban de unir puntitos y formar una jirafa

.

.

.

Momoko se mantenía serena en una camilla con una venda rodeando todo su pecho hasta el brazo que supuestamente creyó perdido. Abrió con dificultad los ojos para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Miyako.

—Momoko-chan—musitó ella con lágrimas atoradas en los ojos, diablos ya iba a comenzar a llorar.

Bofetada mental. Eso no era lo que debía pensar, la rubia estaba preocupada y ella frustrándose por los sentimientos de su compañera

—Momoko-san ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el pequeño Ken a su lado de una forma tan preocupada

—Cla-claro… lo estoy—murmuro cansada—. Por cierto… ¿Estoy en…?

—Estás mi laboratorio Momoko—respondió el profesor a su lado, al parecer estaban todos angustiados—. Recibimos una llamada por parte de una mujer diciendo que debíamos ir por una PowerPuff Girl al hospital inmediatamente nos preocupamos…—informó el pelinegro.

—Entiendo…pero, ¿Acaso no venía con-conmigo un…?—. Su mano izquierda intento moverse pero estaba débil.

— ¿Te refieres al animal que llevabas en brazos? — preguntó Miyako. Momoko asintió con la poca movilidad que tenía—Pues…

—Cuando llegamos, Poochie sintió una cierta cantidad de rayos Z negros en él—interrumpió el joven Utonio pensativo. Cosa que extraño demasiado a las presentes puesto que supuestamente todos los rayos Z se habían esfumado con Him, era preocupante—. Además…cuando lo vi…pues…

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó la pelirroja asustándose, ahora más que nunca estaba preocupada por un animal; que curioso se supone que ese era el trabajo de Miyako—. ¡Di algo!

—Momoko…creo que es mejor que descanses un poco antes de hablar…—sugirió Kaoru interviniendo. Se había quedado apoyada en una pared sin hacer o decir algo hasta que vio los ojos rosados abrirse recuperando la noción del tiempo. No lo iba a decir de forma abierta pero estaba preocupada por esa _Candy-Adicta. _

—Pero…—trató de hablar, no podía creer que después de arriesgarse tanto; no la dejarán ver a la criatura por la que su brazo derecho estaría pasmada un par de semanas.

— ¡Que te duermas!—Grito la pelinegra y así como lo dijo, así Momoko pego su mejilla a la almohada yendo al _"Tren de los sueños"._ Si eso era lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

Brick por su parte, recuperó la conciencia para darse cuenta que no estaba tirado en la calle donde se desmayo, y donde debía estar… ¿Qué era ese lugar?…Tan espacioso, tan blanco y tan frío. Le daba nauseas.

« ¿Dónde diablos…?». Trato de pararse pero como la última vez, su nuevo cuerpo no le respondía, « ¡Joder!». Grito en su mente puesto que de ese hocico solo podían escaparse quejidos. Lo último que recordaba era a esa súper tonta gritándole, siempre ha sido una completa escandalosa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierra ese hocico estúpido zorro!— Le grito la PowerPuff Girl Z verde desde la otra habitación, en ese momento entro la azulita con esa misma cara de perro mojado buscando refugio, supuso que por ese motivo Boomer también la tenía, cuanto lo compadecía por eso, aunque no negaba su burla hacía esa cara que ponía cada vez que se molestaba, oh si necesitaría molestarlo más de treinta veces para poder recuperar su ánimo.

Ah sí, y patear el trasero de Mojo durante cinco días, agregando dos más por el encuentro con la rosada.

—Creo que quiere salir—musitó la inocente rubia con los hombros más tensos que todo el cuerpo de Brick.

«Nada de "creo"… ¡Quiero salir!…puta madre, si tan solo pudiera hablar». Maldecía el mayor de los RowdyRuff Boy Z cerrando los ojos más de lo que debía.

—Nada de eso Miyako…—le espetó la verdecilla. Mataría a Butch por no matarla a ella—. Recuerda que Poochie encontró en ese estúpido animal los rayos Z… por lo que debemos tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

¡Como un demonio! No había de otra más que usar "ese" recurso… Mierda.

—Pero…míralo—dijo la enternecida Gotokuji al zorrito que abría más los ojos brillosos de tono rojizo y bajaba las orejas con lentitud mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en ese colchón blanquecino adentro de ese cubo de contingencia manteniendo las patas delanteras de lado a lado de su cabeza.

—No quiero mirar nada Miyako—le bramo la pelinegra de forma altanera subiendo el volumen de las luchas en la Tv reacomodándose en el sillón.

La oji azul miro al zorrito y después a la puerta de donde había venido. Regreso la vista más indecisa que nunca hacia el animal de pelo rojizo.

—Ven acá Miyako antes de que decida encerrarlos a ambos—amenazó la oji verde sabiendo que si le daba más tiempo, esa niña no dudaría en sacarlo y presentárselo a todo el vecindario.

—K-Kaoru… ¿Sa-sabes dónde dejé m-mis caramelos?—Preguntó, sin embargo en el fondo preguntaba por algo más… probablemente Kaoru también lo sabía.

Brick escuchó los pasos con pies descalzos en el pavimento, diablos esa voz la conocía bien pero… ¿Por qué se escuchaba tan apagada? ¿Acaso había tenido algo que ver con lo que ocurrió antes de perder el conocimiento?

El grito de Kaoru interrumpió su concentración.

— ¡No Momoko! Y tampoco deseo verte a ti vagar en ese estado—. Le grito la segunda PPG cuando vio a la líder parada con el cabello más alborotado que los trapeadores de la escuela—. Deberías estar dormida… pero… no son solo los caramelos ¿Verdad Momoko?—; la oji rosa dudó—. No te atrevas a mentirme—dijo amenazante.

— ¿Dónde está?—Susurro vencida la peli naranja. Miyako salió del cuarto blanquecino para ir al encuentro con su amiga de combate.

—Está bien…—le respondió la Gotokuji sabiendo bien el comportamiento de la muchacha, sabiendo bien que esa niña no se iría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba—. Pero el Profesor fue claro… nada de sacarlo.

—N-no necesito que me lo digas Kaoru—bufó con gracia. Kaoru debería saber hasta esas alturas que ella era la más obediente de las PPGZ.

—Bien—suspiro caminando ayudando a Momoko haciendo que ella se apoyara en su hombro poniendo la mano derecha en su cintura.

Miyako, quien se había quedado al margen de todo aquello se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta cruzando los brazos mirando triunfante a Kaoru. Después de todo le tocaría ver a ese "mugroso" animal, la rubia no entendía el por qué Kaoru odiaba a ese pequeño zorro, no era su enemigo ni el de sus amigas tampoco.

Qué ironía.

«Espero que disfrutes esa sonrisita Miyako». Pensó incomoda y molesta la pelinegra sin dejar de caminar a paso lento junto con Momoko—. Oye—la llamó llegando hasta donde Miyako las esperaba.

— ¿Qué?—La volteó a ver, pero Kaoru no la veía si no observaba la puerta.

—Después de que veas a ese…—dudó en decir una grosería que pudiera provocar una alteración en la oji rosada—. Animal. Promete que irás a descansar—terminó su primera oración agradeciendo a la madurez.

—Lo prometo—le murmuro sabiendo que Kaoru la escucharía puesto a su cercanía. Bajo la cabeza sin perder el paso.

—Momoko no deberías preocuparte demasiado…está bien—le dijo Miyako, al parecer Momoko aún no había recuperado la movilidad completa de su cuerpo, no deseaba imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si la pelirroja no hubiera estado transformada.

—Sí…no tardaré en recuperarme…tal vez ayudo mucho al desvelo de la semana pasada—dijo la mencionada riendo mientras recordaba los exámenes que pudo pasar con excelencia a pesar de estar más dormida que despierta.

«Diablos…». Se decía Brick con el hocico pegado a esa incomoda almohada, por el olor pudo deducir que era de ese tipo llamado "Profesor". Bueno debía admitir que eso era mejor que tener una de Mojo, mucho mejor aunque no quietaba el hecho que esa cosa era de un hombre.

Un fugaz recuerdo lo hizo sentirse de nuevo en las manos de Momoko, o como la había visto con anterioridad… Blossom.

Gruño hundiéndose más, inhaló con fuerza abriendo los ojos observando a su contraparte al otro lado de la puerta que desprendía cierta luz del próximo atardecer. La garganta se le secó ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Esa no era la Blossom que siempre le había hecho comer tierra desde los trece años.

—Bien ya lo viste y está bien—dijo Kaoru interrumpiendo la concentración de Brick, el débil olor a sudor y sangre invadieron las fosas nasales del oji carmesí.

_¿Acaso fue por su culpa que ella estuviera mostrando esa apariencia tan débil?_

—Si…me alegró—soltó una risita antes de bostezar cansada—. Miyako…

—… ¿Qué?

—Me alegra que me llevaras a esos acuarios—siseó amenazando con caer de espaldas por sus tambaleos, al menos Kaoru la abrazaba de la cintura.

Brick entrecerró sus ojos levantando la cabeza. No esa no era Blossom. Sacudió su cabeza levantándose de golpe ignorando que las PowerPuff Girls Z lo miraban extrañadas.

¿Cómo chingados no?

¡Claro que era esa súper tarada!

—Cre-creo que…tiene hambre—interrumpió Momoko destruyendo el silencio producido en el laboratorio del profesor.

—Si vamos a sacarlo— Opinó Miyako juntando las manos sonriendo como usualmente solía hacerlo.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—Exclamo Kaoru haciendo que Miyako y Momoko se mirarán entre sí. Miyako preguntó.

—Kaoru… ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en no dejarlo salir?…—. Kaoru aparto la vista—. Tu usualmente no sueles desconfiar de…

—Lo sé…—aceptó la pelinegra—. Pero…los rayos Z…en una animal que sepa Dios de que raza de zorros sea ya que yo no la conozco y tú Miyako tampoco lo haces—. Miyako se puso pensativa, era verdad de todos los libros que había leído acerca de los animales desde el inicio de su vida, jamás se había topado con una página que hablara de un animal como aquel.

Las chicas callaron pensando en lo que Kaoru les había dicho.

—Además—prosiguió—, no sé porque pero me desagrada profundamente.

Brick supo que las dos PPGZ eran tontas, pero esa verde le causaría problemas de indigestión, y como no conocía su "nuevo" cuerpo no podía tener las libertades que poseía antes. Como echarse gases cuando quería y donde quería (o donde había personas que molestar).

«Mierda». Maldijo tensado su pequeño cuerpo, no le iría bien si se daban cuenta de su identidad.

— ¿Y qué tal si es por los rayos Z?—Preguntó Momoko haciendo dudar más a Miyako, quién ya se encontraba muy confundida.

— ¿Qué tal si es una de las tantas creaciones de Him?—. Siguió Kaoru con su desconfianza, cabía decir que aquello sorprendía demasiado a la Matsubara; su instinto le decía alarmante que ese animal no iba a traerles nada bueno—. ¿Y si nos causa más problemas?—. Momoko se rió deteniéndose por un grito de la hija de Tokio—. ¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!

—Sí, eso mismo pensaste cuando nos conociste después de recibir los rayos Z ¿Recuerdas?—. Kaoru asintió, tal vez estaba exagerando sin tener algo en claro, y tal vez también debería esperar hasta que el Profesor, Ken y Poochie regresarán.

—Entonces supongo que no habrá problema—sentenció Miyako engrandeciendo más su sonrisa, una que la mayoría de los chicos en mediana pubertad consideraban fascinante.

—Je—. Momoko sonrió también seguida de un_ "Hmp" _por parte de Kaoru quien cruzo los brazos fulminando al pequeño animal con la mirada escribiendo en sus ojos verdosos un mensaje, uno que el zorro de ojos rojos entendió a la perfección

"_Te vigilo"_

Brick se estremeció un poco y anotó en su (recién creada) agenda mental. Sin duda Butch y él tendrían una larga (y por no decir) y dolorosa charla de hermanos por no haber destruido a esa bruja cuando se le dio tantas oportunidades.

—Entonces lo sacaré de ahí y veré si su herida ya mejoro—dijo Momoko emocionada, sentía una extraña felicidad al mencionarlo, eso era extraño aun para ella.

—Yo me tengo que ir al partido de las ocho—anunció Kaoru extrañando a la pelirroja—. Se te olvidó—. Acertó, Momoko rió como tonta poniendo su palma en la nuca sonrojada haciendo que la oji verde suspirara no tan decepcionada, sabía que a su despostada amiga se le olvidaría una fecha que ella misma dijo más de una vez alrededor del mes—. En fin, ya debo irme—; hecho una última mirada al zorro y salió a paso lento.

«Perfecto, ahora que la tipa **más** lista salió…podré salir de aquí, hacer que Mojo me dé un antídoto para esteproblema y acabar con estas chicas…empezando por…». Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de esa caja de contención abriéndose.

—Listo…ven—siseó Momoko acercando sus manos a él. Brick se preparó para atacar, pero una gota rojiza en su ojo derecho lo obligó a bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos.

« ¿Qué Diablos?». Se pregunto parpadeando infinidad de veces tratando de poder quitarse lo que había penetrado en su ojo, cuanto extrañaba sus pulgares.

—Momoko la herida.

—Se abrió—. Maldijo la pelirroja entre dientes sacando sus manos de la caja (abierta), alejándose un poco dejando que Miyako revisará.

Brick se mantuvo quieto hasta que reaccionó y salió de la caja con un gran salto, menos mal que sus habilidades no habían desaparecido del todo. Momoko desvió la mirada un poco cuando Miyako abrió un poco su blusa para poder ver los vendajes, el zorro estaba afuera casi cruzando la puerta con cautela, no había duda, esa cosa era demasiado lista.

—E-espera—musito en voz alta.

«Mierda». Pensó Brick deteniéndose en seco, volteó un poco y casi de inmediato paso saliva abriendo los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. Dio un pequeño gruñido y salió corriendo, un poco excitado.

— ¡No!—Grito Momoko, sin embargo Miyako la detuvo negando mientras sonreía, Momoko aunque un poco desconcertada y cansada bajo la cabeza.

Algo tenía presente, si Miyako sonreía en un momento como aquel tenía que estar segura que ella tenía un "As" bajo la manga que la ayudaría. Siempre ha sido así.

«Pero… ¿Por qué habrá salido de ese modo?». Se preguntó sintiendo un poco de frío

—Ya estás mejor—dijo Miyako feliz.

— ¿Fue grave?—La rubia negó.

—Sólo moviste el brazo más de lo que debías, es todo—. Momoko suspiro y bajo la mirada para percatarse del motivo de tanto frío, su pecho había quedado al descubierto dejando ver solo con su brasear rojo, algo… sexy para alguien de su edad; se hubiera sentido avergonzada ante la mirada de un chico, menos mal que no había uno a kilómetros… ¿O metro? ¡Ba! Estúpidas matemáticas

.

.

.

Brick no se detenía, el seco de su garganta y el calor de su pequeño y débil cuerpo le impedían seguir por lo que aprovecho unos arbustos para ocultarse y respirar

«Maldita sea… La primera vez que veo a una chica semidesnuda y salgo corriendo». Gruño de coraje tensando todo su cuerpo. Esa no era cualquier chica sino la misma líder de las PowerPuff Girls Z, Blossom la que mostraba ante él parte de su cuerpo, ¡A él! Uno de sus más poderosos enemigos… Qué más daba era tan boba que no se puso a pensar en los rayos Z en él, y sería aun más boba en unos años. Ya que ella mostraría un mejor panorama al primer imbécil que le regale flores y eso lo enfadaba, sin duda era el alter ego de esa mocosa sin sesos y sin sentido de la realidad… ¡Ya la visualizaba desnuda frente al primer tipo sin esperanzas que la llamara: _"Pequeña Golfa_" Mientras la penetra con facilidad!

**Un momento…**

Sacudió la cabeza, seguido de su cuerpo (obviamente tenso) hasta terminar el sacudón con un movimiento aleatorio con la cola, ahora hasta se sorprendió de él mismo, ¿Desde cuándo se le hacía tan fácil visualizar a Blossom desnuda gimiendo debajo de un cuerpo masculino sin rostro?

«Ya estoy pensando tonte…». Su vista se nubló; las patas le fallaron y cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados pero aún consiente. Cuando se le fue el tiempo y al parecer, también la sangre, escuchó un gemido con la voz que siempre los perturbaba en sus mejores momentos en la niñez: _"¡Ah Brick! ¡E-espera! ¡Ahhh!". _Los abrió con la garganta más seca, ahora podía sentir el dolor en su cabeza y demás cuerpo pero en esos momento había algo más que lo tenía perturbado. Santo cielo solo la había visto con sostén y ya se imaginaba poseyéndola… sí que era un enfermo. Ese maldito de Butch si tan solo no hubiera insistido en ver las cámaras de seguridad en aquel hotel de mala muerte donde encontró a un hombre y una mujer fornicando en quien sabe cuántas poses… no tendría la mente tan sucia.

Su mente le jugaba bromas de nuevo puesto que recordó el "cuadro" anterior a su huída y aunque no pudiera hacerlo físicamente. Sonrió de forma torcida como todo un RRB. Sin duda tener la mente torcida le era… excitante y emocionante. Momoko, Blossom… daba igual ya que ambas eran la misma y desagradable persona, ahora estaba más decidido a acabar con la vida de esa muchacha. Una vez recuperando su cuerpo original destruiría toda la ciudad, a ella y de paso a Mojo.

Eran enemigos mortales y nada lo iba a parar. La cabeza el animalito cayó al suelo dormitando de nuevo, pero muy pronto descubriría que debió prestarle atención a aquella comezón que molestaba a su cuello

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo editado._

_JA NE!_


	4. III- Calidez

•

* * *

—**3—**

Calidez

_**«Brick Pov.**_

_Comienzo a creer que todo aquello fue un error desde el principio, desde entrar al laboratorio de Mojo, hasta creer que podría arreglármelas solo. _

_Mi cerebro no debió decirme que estando yo solo iba a ser menos complicado, cuando en realidad iba a ser todo lo contrario. _

_Estaba agotado, desanimado y eso sin contar una cosa…Mi cuello me ardía ya que un diminuto piquete me había hecho pensar que ya tenía pulgas, pero no fue así…Eso me alegro, sólo un poco…_

_**Brick Pov-Off.» **_

—Profesor, ¿Él se encuentra bien?—, preguntó Momoko preocupada viendo al pequeñín completamente dormido en una camilla de metal con un cable en su cuello para tomar el pulso.

—Sí, Momoko, él se encontraba bien hace veinte minutos, se encontraba bien hace dieciocho minutos, se encuentra bien ahora—contestó ya un poco harto, tratando de no sonar muy grosero mientras seguía apuntando sus observaciones en una libretita pequeña, cuando la pelirroja hacía esas preguntas cada dos minutos, era casi imposible no gritar y pedir silencio.

—Lo siento profesor, pero…—bajo la mirada no perdiendo vista del animal.

—Lo sé, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto…sus signos vitales muestran normalidad—pausó para después razonar un poco. «A pesar del grave golpe que se llevó en la cabeza, ¿Cómo es posible…? Hace una hora seguía sangrando… pero curiosamente esa herida ya no se encuentra…ni siquiera la marca. Es extraño ¿Será producto de los rayos Z?». Tomó un poco de aire y continuó—…Aunque aún estoy intrigado en saber el paradero de esté zorro ¿Y cómo fue que llego a Nueva Saltadilla?—, murmuro el pelinegro poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón pensativo, ¿Traficantes de fauna? No lo sabía, solo poseía hipótesis pero no le ayudaba.

—Eso no importa ahora, en lo que debemos pensar es en evitar otro escape hasta quitarle los rayos Z, después lo entregamos a un lugar donde puedan cuidarlo bien y ya—interrumpió Ken cruzado de brazos con Poochie a su lado quien solo asintió dándole la razón a su amo.

—Entiendo—, dijo Momoko sin aceptar del todo el plan del hijo del profesor Utonio, el hombre miró al zorro y comprendió que la joven Akatsutsumi sentía la obligación de cuidarlo ¿Culpa tal vez?

Lo anotó en su bitácora llena de cuestiones y anotaciones con uno que otro dibujillo. Cuando puso un punto al cesar la escritura bajo ambas manos y pregunto un tanto sorprendido a Momoko.

—Momoko…Dime ¿Tanto te preocupa este animalito?

—Si…me preocupa…mucho profesor—asintió viendo de nuevo al pequeño, quien curiosamente comenzó a despertar.

«Maldita sea…algo me paso encima…algo con más de siete toneladas». Trato de levantarse pero la falta de fuerza se lo impidió « ¿Qué demonios hago otra vez aquí?». Se dijo viendo las paredes blancas y un vitral a su derecha cuya vista era hermosa, sobre todo con ese atardecer… por alguna razón sintió que ya había estado ahí ¡Hmp que más daba!

—Entonces no hay de otra… Momoko, cuida al pequeño zorrito hasta que yo pueda encontrar una solución al problema…—. Sentenció el Profesor sonriendo dándole una alegría inmensa a al joven.

— ¡Gracias Profesor! —, exclamó causando alarma en Brick.

¿Al cuidado de esa PPG? ¡¿Su Enemiga?!... Si que el mundo lo odiaba,

¡Ba!

¿Qué más daba? Ni que a él le fascinara el mundo

«Bueno… no hay problema después de todo ella no es muy lista… podré salir de sus manos en cuento ponga un pieafuera de esta casa», concluyo Brick descansando un poco sabiendo que para enfrentarse a esa muchacha necesitaría de mucha energía.

— Por cierto profesor… ¿Cómo fue que lograron encontrarlo? —, pregunto Momoko extrañada de lo ocurrido treinta minutos atrás cuando el profesor y Ken llegaron con el cachorro en brazos después de una llamada que Miyako hizo minutos después de ver al zorro salir corriendo.

Brick prestó atención por primera vez en su vida. Se acomodó y afino su oído.

El Utonio sonrió y explico—: Cuando trajimos a ambos del hospital y Poochie dijo que rayos Z se habían alojado en el cuerpo del animalito, extrañamente él se levantó y comenzó a correr de forma increíble— Pausó, «Pero él estaba dormido…»_—_… Miyako y Kaoru estaban contigo por lo que solo Ken, Poochie y yo tuvimos que detenerlo…—. Vaya, aun recordaba las mordeduras.

Brick abrió los ojos lentamente, a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes de recuperar su cinco sentidos.

—… ¿Sabes, Momoko? Hace algún tiempo un amigo de Miyako también había sido afectado con los rayos Z siendo transformado en una especie de lobo gigante, por lo que se construyo una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes…Ken fue quien pudo darle.

—Los juegos de video funcionan después de todo—, susurro Ken sonrojado y apenado siendo escuchado únicamente por Poochie y Brick quién solo rodó los ojos como si no lo supiera, en fin un niño humano no podría a aspirar a más que lo virtual.

—… Y dormirlo para después ponerle un rastreador debajo de la piel…—siguió el profesor.

— ¿Debajo de la piel?—, preguntó Momoko aterrada, habían abierto al pobre como pollo de mercado.

—Sí, pero es tan diminuto que al ser activado no suele provocar más que un leve ardor…

« ¿Leve? Ese tipo está loco». Ofendió Brick, bastante molesto, su plan de escapar se había esfumado, claro a no ser que deseara arrancarse la piel con las garras, pero era en el cuello y en esos momentos no era buena opción por el cambio de cuerpo, estaba en problemas.

—Además…una vez quitándole los rayos Z, le quitaremos también el rastreador y volverá a su habitad—, dijo orgulloso el Utonio poniendo sus manos en la cintura, la pelirroja dudo un poco pero sabía que el profesor era un hombre listo y muy cuidadoso en lo que había.

—Me alegro…—musito la Akatsutsumi curvando levemente sus labios, suspiro y dijo—. Entonces, ¿Ya puedo llevármelo? Seguro tiene hambre.

«Si tengo mucha hambre…», el zorro suspiro. «Tú me odias ¿Verdad? ». Pensó frustrado pensando en aquella figura divina en el cielo, definitivamente estaba frustrado por no poder hablar y renegar, molestar e insultar a todos en esa habitación.

El profesor lo pensó y vio el monitor que marcaba las palpitaciones del animal junto con sus respiraciones, temperatura y decidió darlo de alta, solo esperaba no ver una complicación pronta.

—Claro—respondió sonriente.

— ¡Genial!—, se acercó a Brick dispuesta a quitarle el cable pero este gruñó apenas sintió que lo tocaba, algo que había aprendido en el basurero con los perros era que al gruñir se demostraba la molestia por invasión a su espacio. Pero Momoko pareció no entender ya que no retrocedió, al contrarío, se digno a pensar que probablemente estaba cansado aún—. Tranquilo no te haré daño…—; le quito el cable con cuidado de no llevarse pelaje y con cuidado lo sostuvo entre sus brazos poniendo la cabeza de Brick sobre su pecho.

Sin duda ser tonta le daba ventajas a él, sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo y el corazón amenazando con salir de su hocico. Mojo estaba bien muerto, pero pensaría en ello después ahora deseaba dormir entre ambos pechos de la pelirroja. Y aunque no lo hizo con sus cinco sentidos, se acurró más a la Akatsutsumi durmiendo plácidamente, ya ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Parece que ya se durmió…se ve tan lindo—, dijo Miyako entrando a la casa junto al joven Takaaki.

—Lo sé… ah Takaaki-kun—dijo Momoko volteando esperando ver a su amiga sola o acompañada de Kaoru, pero venía con su amigo de la infancia—. ¿Ya estás mejor? —, pregunto algo dudosa, la pelirroja sabía bien la condición del chico

Éste sonrió amigablemente y dijo—: Si, vine a ver como estaba mi organismo, el profesor y Miyako-chan me han ayudado bastante—. Miro a Miyako y ésta bajo la mirada sonrojada.

—No te preocupes… para mi es una alegría saber que puedo ayudarte—contestó la rubia sacándole una risa fuerte a Momoko.

—Bueno, yo ya debo irme no he hecho nada de tarea ni he recogido la ropa tirada de mi cuarto…nos vemos Miyako, Takaaki-kun, profesor, Ken, Poochie…—decía los nombres mientras caminaba hacia la salida, antes de llegar a la puerta y viendo el rostro de la rubia, ella le sonrió siendo correspondida por la oji rosa cerrando la puerta tras ella. «Vamos a casa». Se puso en marcha acomodando un poco mejor al zorrito en sus manos dejando que la cola de éste se acomodara mejor sobresaliendo entre sus brazos debido al largo que tenía y su cabeza se apoyara mejor entre sus pechos, con eso arreglado era hora de ir a casa.

Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, la ciudad en las tardes se tornaba un poco peligrosa y cualquier chica (a menos de que fueras Kaoru) corría peligro de ser atacada por ladrones, secuestradoras e incluso violadores, por su espalda corrió un imaginario cubo de hielo que la hizo estremecerse

—No, no debo pensar en eso—, se dijo en un intento de darse valor a sí misma, cuando un bote de basura cayó al suelo, sus pupilas se redujeron y como toda una profesional salió corriendo mordiendo su labio para no gritar, ya que por las películas sabía que nadie acudiría en su ayuda, es más se encerrarían esperando el final para poder dormir y fingir demencia ante las preguntas de la policía.

Ante tales pasos y movimientos Brick despertó pesadamente sintiendo el frío del viento golpear su rostro, parpadeo y bostezo, Momoko tropezó con una piedra y cayó con todo al suelo sin soltar al RRB quien se preguntó una sola cosa

¿Acaso se preparaba para un maratón o qué demonios?

«Uno ya no puede dormir en paz». Se levantó y sacudió su pelaje, un ¿auto reflejo?, bueno no podía culpar a su ya temporal anatomía, miro a la pelirroja de espaldas y se sentó esperando el momento en el que ella se levantara lo tomara entre sus brazos (porque no estaba de ánimos para caminar) y se fueran de una buena vez

—Auch, eso me dolió mucho—. Se sobo su nuca y acaricio su espalda, al menos él no se había lastimado se dijo feliz, cuando sacudió su ropa miro hacia los lados…

¡OH NO!

Su herida, le ardió orillándola a tomar su brazo tratando de calmar su dolor, el joven RRB pareció preocuparse… y aunque él lo negaba. Lo estaba.

En parte era su culpa que la herida que marcara la piel de ella y aunque él en algún momento intentó destruirla, no podía aceptar que un rasguño hiciera lo que él debía provocar con sus propias manos.

Momoko le sonrió, la garganta del pelirrojo se secó; era su culpa.

—Andando…—, Brick ladeó la cabeza, una vez asegurada la tranquilidad en todo sentido hecho una mirada a su hombro sumió la tela y al percatarse de que la herida estuviera cerrada aún «Miyako debería ser enfermera». Suspiro y tomó al pelirrojo y lo puso como antes—; Perdón pero sentí como si alguien me…—. Sintió una puñalada todo el brazo derecho encorvándose un poco, Brick se percato de ello obligándolo a voltear a otro lado—…Estuviera siguiendo…—. Se excuso retomando sus pasos más largos pero con más calma.

«Si tu lo dices…». Brick bostezó nuevamente y se acomodó nuevamente en el busto de Momoko, aún con esa incomodidad en el latente corazón.

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse con el acto de su acompañante, por alguna razón sintió como si lo hubiera hecho un chico y no un animal. Brick por su parte recapacitaba eso de ser la "mascota" de esa niña odiosa, escuchó el corazón de la Akatsutsumi acelerarse, mentalmente, sonrió torcidamente.

—Solo espero que mi hermana no ponga objeción—pidió dando vuelta a la derecha llegando a su calle donde las casas eran más hermosas de lo que Brick había visto antes por sus rumbos—. Llegamos… espero que te acomodes pronto…

«Mientras me quedé así estaré muy cómodo». Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo llevándose el perfume impreso en la piel de Momoko a sus pulmones, regresándolo al aire complacido.

—Kuriko-chan ya llegué—, dijo Momoko entrando, pero encontró todo apagado, supuso que no había nadie puesto que eran las ocho de la noche y su familia no acostumbraba a dormir tan temprano—. Mmm parece que no hay nadie…—. Dejo a Brick en el suelo cubierto por un tapete verde y ella se quitó los zapatos antes de poner un pie en la casa no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta con la llave si sus padres regresaban estaba segura que tendrían llaves.

Brick por su parte se esforzó un poco al tratar de subir el escalón donde separaba la entrada de la casa sus fuerzas habían disminuido al igual que su tamaño, una vez logrado su objetivo miro a su alrededor, parecía todo muy tradicional de no ser por la televisión estaría seguro que se sentiría años atrás en donde las casas eran de madera y el techo de paja. Miro que Momoko encendía las luces y se ponía cómoda estirando primero los brazos seguido de un fuerte bostezo mientras se sentaba en un sillón donde obviamente solo cabía una persona, se puso a ver los rincones de la casa probablemente eso le ayudaría, la televisión fue prendida por Momoko y él prosiguió a observar cada silla, cada vaso en la lacena, y cada dulce debajo de los sillones, entrecerró los ojos.

¿Y ellos eran los desordenados?

La Akatsutsumi subió las plantas de sus pies al sillón mientras observaba la televisión y de reojo al zorrito, quien se paseaba lentamente de un lugar a otro olfateando con la cola entre las patas, se veía desconfiado como todo un secuestrado, pero ella se aseguraría de hacerlo sentir como en casa muy pronto, sonrió y se levantó procurado tener cuidado con su brazo entrando a la cocina después de Brick

« ¿Acaso ese olor es… helado? ». Se detuvo frente a la puerta del refrigerador y olfateó bien «Sin duda es heladonapolitano». Su seguridad le sorprendió, había cosas buenas en ser un animal. Rasgo la puerta pero no logró nada; no era otra cosa más que un animal inútil, menos mal que su identidad estaba vagando por el mundo mientras él está en esa forma.

—No, ¿qué haces? —, preguntó la pelirroja viendo como Brick arañaba la puerta en un inútil intento de abrirla. Lo tomó entre sus manos posando la tripa de él en su hombro causándose irritación—. Si quieres comer entonces veré que puedo hacer…—. Abrió la puerta y Brick maldijo el no poder ver en su interior, la escuchaba murmurar varios "no" y algunos _"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto aquí?" _eso y algunos crujidos de recipientes de vidrio y bolsas de plástico. Su estómago rugió por él ya hambriento—. ¡Este!—, tomó una bolsa y cerró el refrigerador

«Por fin». Se dijo Brick deseando tocar el suelo, agachar la cabeza y comer como todo un cerdo, como todo un RowdyRuff Boy, o lo que quedara del antiguo Brick líder de los RRBZ, hablando de la letra Z… ¿Qué pasaría en el momento de la extracción de los rayos Z si él fue creado con esa sustancia? ¿Moriría? ¿Se desintegraría? O… ¿Pasaría algo peor?

¿Qué podía ser peor que ser cuidado por su contraparte? Su enemiga… su…

— ¡Listo!—Exclamó Momoko sacando del horno un precioso y sabroso pollo rostizado humeante, jugoso y tan apetitoso que a Brick se le hizo agua la boca, fue entonces cuando se percato de una cosa, podía perderse en sus pensamientos de tal forma que se olvidaba de su alrededor, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus patas tocaron el suelo—. Hora de comer…—. Le bajo un plato al piso que contenía una jugosa y colorida pierna junto con un enorme y humeante muslo junto con otro traste donde tenía agua, él no se percató de nada más lamió y comenzó a comer un banquete que ni Boomer o Butch podrían saborear hasta que consiguieran mejores métodos para robar.

Cuando acabo la comida del plato, aún masticando volteo la mirada hacia Momoko, ella estaba sentada en una mesa cuadrada concentrada solo en quitar pedazo por pedazo de carne llevándolo a su boca, ella bebió agua (Brick también lo hizo con dificultad puesto que aún no se acostumbraba) y mantuvo la cabeza baja.

«Y ahora… ¿Qué le pasa? ». Bufó mentalmente separando su hocico del agua lamiendo lo que quedaba y con un gruñido se acerco, subió a una silla seguido de la mesa, ella no se había dado cuenta, sin duda algo le pasaba, emitió un sonido con su hocico llamando la atención de Momoko, quien lo miró fijamente «Su mirada nunca había sido tanpesada», bajo la cola inconscientemente al igual que las orejas.

—Perdón si te incomodé…pensaba en un nombre para ti—. Brick parpadeo confuso, era cierto, para Momoko sólo era: "El zorrito", aunque ese diminutivo no acababa de agradarle—. Mmm no encuentro nada…—. Subió los codos y apoyo su mentón en las manos unidas—. Pero en lo que lo pienso tienes que bajar de la mesa, no debes hacer eso ya que me molestaré si lo haces…

Oh sí, palabras mágicas para Brick

Se levantó y recogió ambos platos lavándolos y limpiando todo. Tomó al pelirrojo y subió a su habitación después de ver por algún tiempo la televisión con el joven "desafortunado" en sus piernas acariciando su lomo. Tenía escuela dentro de algunas horas y debía dormir, no sin antes darse un baño

Pero primero debía hacerse cargo de su huésped… lamentablemente se trataba de un RowdyRuff Boy… pero ella era una PowerPuff Girl…

**En sus marcas…**

_-Rojo-_

**¿Listos?**

_-Amarillo-_

**¡Fuera!**

_**-¡Verde!-**_

— ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Deja de sacudirte! ¡Basta!—Gritaba Momoko tratando de retener al pequeño monstruo en la bañera medio llena de agua que intentaba salir por todos los medios—. ¡Sólo falta enjuagarte!—. Se sacudió salpicando a la pelirroja.

Por lo visto se concentro tanto en él que no se acordaba de la herida de su brazo y el dolor en el hombro

« ¡Demonios! ¡Hoy no me toca baño! ¡Nunca me toca baño! ¡Esto es una tortura! ¡Suéltame! ¡OH! ¡Abusadora suelta mi cola! ¡Eso no debes tocarlo tú!». Forcejeaba con la muchacha que a cada momento tocaba y pasaba sus dedos por la cola, lomo, tripa, orejas y…

Se movió violentamente al sentir las manos de Momoko en lo que era su entrepierna, maldición…seguía moviéndose contra su agresora quien al terminar lo sostuvo del lomo, quito el tapón de la bañera dejando ir toda el agua suspirando sin soltarle, comenzó a temblar no por el frío sino por sentirse violado con todas las letras de la palabra.

—Uf…sí que eres difícil…—; tomó una toalla vieja y comenzó a secar a Brick con ella después de que él reaccionara y se sacudiera, gruño en todo el tiempo que estuvo secándolo, cuando salto de la bañera lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue revolcarse por todo el piso pero la amenaza de Momoko lo hizo dudar—: Si te ensucias…volveré a bañarte.

«Niña loca, pervertida, ¡Degenerada! Violadora». Se decía Brick sin dejar de temblar, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada por lo que no le quedo de otra que sentarse a ver como la Akatsutsumi limpiaba la bañera con un cepillo y jabón, después abría el grifo de nuevo dejando caer agua caliente y después de agua fría esperando, dándole la espalda al enfurecido Brick, cuando estuvo semi llena metió sus manos en ella moviendo en círculos su mano y una vez comprobada una buena temperatura. « ¿Qué demonios hace?». Se pregunto un alterado Brick al ver que la muchacha se desprendía de su chaleco blanco seguido de su playera rosada dejando ver al RowdyRuff su sostén oscuro… de nuevo, sin embargo está vez las manos blanquecinas de Momoko se dirigieron a su espalda llegando al broche, lo desprendió.

Brick bajo la cabeza a tiempo, cerrando los ojos negando la naturaleza humana que lo llamaba a observar más de aquel espectáculo que jamás se borraría de su memoria, como si fuese una fruta deliciosa en medio de una crisis de hambruna invitándolo a probar un bocado, saborearlo hasta el éxtasis pero él no era así… bueno era un malcriado sin sentido común, pero un pervertido fisgón ¡Jamás!

Relajo los músculos cuando escuchó como ella entraba al agua y suspiraba, abrió los ojos lentamente y supo que ya podía verla, cuando lo hizo sin duda le pareció ver a la otra cara de la moneda atrás de la súper heroína Blossom; la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, la nuca pegada a la tina y con el brazo derecho afuera del agua, estaba vendado aún.

Con resignación se acostó en el suelo esperando a que ella saliera y ambos fueran a dormir… Oh, otro dilema ¿Dónde dormiría? Miro a la PPG cuidadosamente, sus parpados estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila, su mirada se tornó más seria, aunque nunca lo admitiría extrañaba al agresivo de Butch y al llorón de Boomer, los extrañaba…

¿Era en cerio?

**¡Claro que no!**

Ese par de idiotas se habían atrevido a contribuir en su desgracia, Boomer por tentarlo a robar a su estúpido pulpo mientras dormía y Butch por enseñarle lo divertido que era molestar a Boomer.

—_Brick…_—dijo Momoko congelando de repente al zorro, sus ojos se paralizaron y sus músculos se tensaron cruelmente. La miro, ella sonreía y lo volteo a ver—. Ese será tu nombre… sé que es un nombre terrible…—; él arqueo una ceja, pero por el pelaje no se notó—… Pero te queda, me recuerdas al chico con el que siempre peleo, el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys… mi contraparte… mi enemigo… aunque sé que en el fondo es un buen tipo, solo que aún no sabe cuando parar en sus travesuras… supongo que esa es una característica que identifica a los tres, porque son tres pesadillas…—, ella rió y Brick siguió observándola sin la menor pizca de querer reír con ella.

« ¿De verdad cree que yo… soy un buen tipo?». Pensó algo mareado por la aclaración de la PPG, que ella lo viera como un buen chico, le tenía sorprendido.

—…Me gusta pelear con él…me gusta…saber que lo irrito tanto—; una sonrisa se formó en los labios rosados—… Lo gracioso de todo esto es que para vencerlo…técnicamente…tuve que ser más femenina que Miyako—. Soltó una carcajada.

«No hay forma de hacerme olvidar ese día». Bufo mentalmente esquivando los ojos rosados, ella dejo de reír y salió del agua, menos mal que Brick había volteado la vista.

Cuando al fin se puso ropa encima después de cambiar los vendajes (siendo espiada por el RRB), él esperaba acurrucado en las sábanas rosadas dándole la espalda, Momoko sacó una secadora y al prenderla llamó la atención de Brick nuevamente, éste miro como ella secaba su cabello, ahora que lo miraba detalladamente, era muy largo, lacio y brillante, cuando olfateo su pelaje pudo darse cuenta que ella había usado el mismo champú para bañarlo a él.

«Genial ahora dormiré sabiendo que huelo a niña». Decidió ignorar ese punto regresando a su posición de antes.

Cuando Momoko termino apago y desconectó la secadora, miro el reloj y pensó: «Que raro, mis padres no han llegado… Mmm debería llamarles», se levantó y tomó su teléfono celular que estaba en el tocador del lado derecho con su mano izquierda (ya había forzado demasiado a la derecha), marcó el número de celular de su madre y lo puso en la mejilla esperando. Sonó una vez, dos veces… tres.

La operadora contestó pidiendo dejar el mensaje, colgó y llamó esta vez a su padre.

Una… dos… tres. Ahora si estaba preocupada, cuando la operadora del celular volvió a pedir el mensaje ella habló.

—Papá…soy Momoko, perdona si te interrumpo en algo…—. Brick volteo para verla, la preocupación y el nerviosismo estaban marcados en el rostro de la pelirroja—… pero espero que tu y mamá lleguen pronto a casa, espero que Kuriko este con ustedes…bueno yo iré a dormir los veré mañana, adiós—. Colgó y bajo el brazo, recordó que Kaoru en un momento le dijo que se preocupaba por todo y debería dejar esa costumbre, no debía pensar siempre en lo negativo, pero le era casi imposible.

Resignada se sentó ignorando los ojos rojos sobre ella. Brick no lo supo pero de forma inconsciente comenzó a acercarse a la Akatsutsumi para restregar su cara contra su mano, haciéndole sonreír.

—Gracias Brick…

Vaya eso se sintió bien, nunca nadie le había agradecido nada, siguió acariciando las manos femeninas aspirando de nuevo el perfume natural de la joven

—… Creo que es hora de dormir, supongo que por esta vez no habrá problema si duermes junto a mí esta noche…—. Le dijo animada, se levantó y comenzó a mover las sábanas y las cobijas, se acomodó debajo de ellas e invito a Brick a seguirla solo manteniéndolo lejos de ella por temor a aplastarlo, apago las luces apoyando su peso de lado izquierdo dándole la cara al oji carmesí—. Buenas noches Brick-kun…

El RowdyRuff Boy sintió el sueño muy lejos de él, al parecer Morfeo decidió dejarlo dormir mucho tiempo en la tarde, por lo que sabía que aun cerrando los ojos no podría conciliar el sueño, hecho bolita a un lado de la cara de Momoko, sus ojos delinearon cada centímetro de su rostro, se veía encantadora durmiendo.

Ya tenía varias horas escuchando el sonido de las manecillas moviéndose, decidió que era hora de dormir como oso en hibernación, se acercó más a Momoko y sintiendo la respiración de ella rozando su pelaje, se acomodó y curvó su boca un poco, tal vez eso no era visible a ojos humanos, pero sonreía.

«Buenas noches… Momoko».

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo editado._

_JA NE!_


	5. IV- Movimientos

•

* * *

—**4—**

Movimientos

_**«Brick Pov.**_

_Es extraño pero no pude evitar pensar que me divertiría con Akatsutsumi Momoko, su compañía no era del todo desagradable; incluso me agrado dormir a su lado, aunque haya sido como su mascota, pero claramente jamás lo admitiría; al menos nunca lo haría en público… Y mucho menos en frente de mis hermanos._

_Son capaces de molestarme por todo lo que les quede de vida…_

_**Brick Pov-Off.»**_

El día no tardó en llegar a las ventanas de la joven Akatsutsumi y despertarla de forma tranquila siendo secundada por la hermanita de Momoko de forma repentina

— ¡Despierta hermana perezosa! —Grito la pequeña Kuriko azotando la puerta haciendo saltar a Brick, quién casi toco su cabeza contra el techo—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué lindo ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?!—Gimió con las claras intenciones de invadir el espació de Brick con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro alarmando al pelirrojo, para su salvación, la muchacha de larga cabellera interrumpió el paso de su maléfica hermana.

— ¡Basta Kuriko!—. Momoko estaba harta de que su hermana entrara como si nada y la asustara; bien, su despertador no siempre tenía el poder de levantarla para asistir a clases, pero que Kuriko entrara así era inaceptable. Eso sin contar que con el movimiento brusco que hizo al asustarse hizo que la herida hiciera un nuevo llamado de: "_No te olvides de mí_". Trato de no abrazar su brazo y captar la atención de la menor.

—Pero hermana—musitó en un claro berrinche que a oídos de ambos rojos fue estresante.

—Nada—espetó—, ahora mismo tomas tu mochila…—. Con su mano izquierda recogió el bolso de color rojo que su hermana aventó al suelo para levantar sus manos de forma escandalosa y asustarlos a ambos—. Y te vas de mi cuarto—. Empujó a Kuriko de forma delicada hasta sacarla de su habitación—. Ah y una cosa más…—. Se agacho para susurrarle—. No le digas nada a mamá—; se enderezó y cerró la puerta dejando a una molesta pelirroja.

—Cabeza hueca—insultó antes de retirarse pisando demasiado fuerte.

Momoko se apoyó en la puerta por unos momentos tratando de no salir y pedir disculpas a su hermana por haberla sacado de ese modo; si Kuriko fuese como una hermana _normal_ no habría dudado en decirle el _secreto_ a su madre cuando la sacó, y eso le hizo sentirse algo culpable… y aliviada ya que al menos sabía que a donde fuese que hayan ido estaban de regreso.

—Menos mal—suspiro parándose bien forzando una larga respiración para tratar de evitar por unos minutos el dolor que aquejaba su brazo derecho, más tarde iría al doctor para que le recetará algo y dejar de sentir esos molestos dolores a cada movimiento, lo peor de todo era que era una súper heroína y a cada momento debía enfrentarse a alguien nuevo (algunos no tanto) y hacerlo perder para salvar la ciudad. Lo bueno era que no estaba sola, Miyako y Kaoru estaban a su lado, sin embargo no deseaba estar ahí y dejarles todo a ellas, eso sería inaudito. Negó con su cabeza un par de veces para ir a su guarda ropa y sacar los atuendos que necesitaba, no tenía ganas de asistir a la escuela pero no tenía otra opción

Brick por su parte a penas se recuperaba de ese tremendo susto que la llamada "Kuriko" le hizo pasar, demonios, como si con los ronquidos de la PPG no hubieran sido suficientes… aunque admitía que él roncaba peor, pero jamás se imagino que las chicas pudiesen hacerlo de forma alarmante, era oficial, _jamás_ se casaría.

—Brick—. Llamó Momoko desprendiendo los botones de su rosada piyama, Brick volteó hacía la pared—. Disculpa a mi hermana, siempre es así, sobre todo con los animales…—; eso estaría bien, lamentablemente Brick no era un animal en su totalidad. Y eso lo hizo sentir molestia; escuchó como las prendas caían al suelo, sintió la tentación tocando su _hombro_ para que volteara—. Espero que te portes bien, yo debo ir a la escuela y no puedo llevarte—informó para sacarle un gruñido de disgusto al zorro—. Perdona, pero te prometo que dormirás conmigo de nuevo no sin antes comer un gran pollo.

Bien, estaba _perdonada_…se dijo Brick animado. Cuando escuchó el sonido del cepillo pasar por la melena anaranjada supo que ya podía voltear; así que se levantó y caminó por la cama hasta detenerse en el borde.

Momoko miró a Brick por el espejo de su tocador sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello dándose cuenta de una cosa. «Su pelaje es realmente envidiable». Pensó con envidia, su cabello se enredaba con facilidad y ya no sabía si cortarlo o dejarlo así para torturarse cada mañana.

Brick aún no se decidía si brincar o quedarse ahí, no había practicado sus saltos y quedar como un animal torpe frente a la muchacha no le haría ningún bien psicológicamente ni mucho menos mentalmente. Sin embargo para desgracia suya el destino hizo de las suyas otra vez, haciendo que las sábanas resbalarán llevándose al _chico_ con ellas al suelo dejándolo atrapado entre todas ellas.

« ¡Malditas cobijas de mierda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!». Se movía violentamente con las cobijas tratando salir por todos los medio conocidos, zangolotearse, gruñir, y rasgar con uñas y dientes. Al ver aquello Momoko soltó una risa para después pararse de aquella silla en frente de su tocador, dejar el cepillo e ir al rescate. Tomo las cobijas y las alzó repentinamente dejando caer al zorro de lomo, y por el golpe debió haberle dolido. «Que delicadeza súper tonta». Insulto bastante enojado con ella, y con sus estúpidas cobijas asesinas; estaba muriéndose ahogado y esa bruta riendo como si su falta de aire fuera un motivo de risa.

.

.

.

En el laboratorio del muy _conocido_ criminal Mojo Jojo, el simio de inteligencia _avanzada_ continuaba mezclando algunos químicos en varios vasos de precipitado esperando las reacciones; pero ninguna le funcionaba. Hasta que se le ocurrió mezclar un poco de la energía negativa de Him junto a la luz blanca de las PPG cuando la destrucción de éste se llevó a cabo.

— ¡Uh! Esto no es bueno—murmuro preocupado—. Sólo espero que Brick no esté cerca de la líder de las PowerPuff Girls—suspiro sin dejar de pensar en las terribles consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué esperas eso Mojo? — Preguntó un serio Boomer apoyando en la puerta cerrada del laboratorio que se supone no debió dejar en ninguno de los dos presentes en la sala.

— ¡Boomer!

—No debería sorprenderte mi presencia, soy más rápido que Brick y Butch; y eso lo sabes bien—dijo bajando por las escaleras—. He estado corriendo a tu alrededor para que no me _notes_ y continúes tu trabajo como debe ser. No creerás que estaba muy confiado de ti ¿O sí?—Preguntó bajando del último escalón—. Ahora, _canta_, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Mojo supo que Boomer y Butch estaban en verdad interesados con el asunto que aquejaba al mayor; por lo que ninguno dejo de vigilarlo. Suspiro resignado.

—Como ustedes ya saben, la energía que corre en sus venas es negativa en su totalidad—. Boomer entrecerró sus ojos—. Por lo que es peligroso para ustedes mantenerse por mucho tiempo cerca de la energía positiva que emiten las súper poderosas…

—Si mono, pero lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué?—Preguntó ya desesperado.

—Porque su existencia podría peligrar…sobretodo en Brick ya que él consumió más energía del que debía tener su cuerpo cambiando de forma…lo que aún no descifro es el "por qué" cambio al cuerpo de un zorro—dijo pensativo.

« ¿Morir?» Pensó Boomer bastante reflexivo. Mojo dijo que sus existencias peligrarían si se acercaban demasiado a las súper idiotas sin embargo han estado cerca de ellas demasiadas veces y jamás se sintió con el peligro cerca. Hasta que su cerebro encendió una chispa y murmuro—. **La ley de la atracción** ¿verdad?

— ¿He?—Mojo dejó de pensar en bananas fritas y miro a Boomer.

—Positivos y negativos se unen…así es como nuestras existencias corren peligro ¿No es así?

Butch abrió la puerta bruscamente corriendo hasta que llegó abajo y tomar al mono de la ropa, se supone que no debía hacerlo se dijo Boomer sin impresión alguna, aunque no le sorprendía mucho las reacciones del pelinegro ya que era el más impredecible de los tres.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso de **"Atracción"**?! ¡¿He?!—Grito zangoloteando al primate, éste intento hablar pero los jalones no lo dejaban; ni ver bien.

—Quiere decir que si permanecemos cerca de nuestros respectivos opuestos por un tiempo indefinido llegaría a causar esa sensación de _atracción_ como acabas de decir…y sería en ambos opuestos sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo ya que nosotros somos energía negativa y ellas energía positiva—. Mojo y Butch arquearon la ceja derecha sin quitar la mirada estupefacta del oji azul cuya mirada se perdía en el techo—. Y según lo marca uno de los 7 principios o como otros los conoces, leyes espirituales de Hermes Trismegisto, los opuestos se atraen sin poder hacer más, creo qué…

— ¡YA!—Grito Butch mareado con tanta _ciencia_. Sí, sin duda Boomer había sacado un lado de su cerebro que Miyako seguramente le costaría usar hasta los veinte—. En pocas palabras quieres decir qué si nosotros nos mantenemos cerca de ellas por un largo tiempo seremos inevitablemente _inseparables_—. Boomer asintió, Butch soltó a Mojo y suspiro—. Increíble—. Estaba molesto y algo preocupado—. Debemos hallar a Brick y traerlo de vuelta, y tú—. Señaló al Jojo—; más te vale encontrar la solución **rápido**—gruño amenazador lo último antes de salir volando del laboratorio usando la puerta de entrada de ésta partiéndola en pedazos.

El rubio también se pregunto de dónde había sacado tanto rollo si solamente debía decir eso. Escuchó a Butch y supo que no tendría de otra. Era hora de buscar a Brick y regresar a ser los RowdyRuff Boys Z.

—Mojo, encuentra la solución deprisa o de lo contrarío Butch te matará…y yo te remataré—amenazó antes de seguir a Butch, jamás había amenazado de muerte a alguien pero uno de sus **imbéciles** hermanos lo _valía_, al menos quería creer que así era.

.

.

.

En la abierta ventana se encontraba Brick mirando por las calles solitarias y las aves libres regresar a sus hogares en los árboles. Las seis de la tarde llegaron rápido y para Brick el tiempo le era algo preciado y bastante difícil de recuperar, necesitaba regresar al laboratorio de Mojo y regresar a su forma original antes de que el profesor Utonio quitara de él toda energía negativa para después desaparecer.

«Mierda…, si no salgo de aquí. Moriré de forma segura». Se dijo Preocupado, dándose cuenta de que probablemente su muerte solo afectaría a Momoko de cierto modo hasta descubrir quién era en verdad.

Ya que comenzaba a pensar que ni a Boomer o a Butch les importaría algo tan idiota como la muerte de uno de ellos. ¡Los muy bastardos! Cuando lo hallara les patearía sus culos hasta dejarlos más hinchados de un par de ampollas, si eso haría; si es que llegaba a encontrarlos. Bajo de la ventana y se dispuso a caminar en círculos por media hora más y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo en un intento de rompérsela pasando esa media hora, vaya agenda tan apretada que tenía por delante en esa casa…

.

.

.

Boomer y Butch decidieron separarse para buscar a Brick sin darse cuenta que volaron sobre la casa en la que él estaba; Boomer fue al parque y Butch a todos los video juegos que conocían, Brick era un zorro pero no dejaba de ser un RowdyRuff Boy Z.

Boomer bajo del cielo ignorando los gritos de pánico que lanzaban algunos al verlo parado en medio de tantas personas, sin embargo en esa ocasión el rubio no iba con intenciones de molestar sino de encontrar a Brick y regresar a casa para pensar en lo que haría de su vida

—Boomer ¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó una pelinegra de ojos verdes, Boomer sin inmutarse contestó:

— Buscando, no tengo ganas de pelear contra nadie Buttercup— Pasó de lado de la súper heroína siendo bruscamente detenido por un—: No las tienes porque no soy Bubbles ¿Verdad?—. Aunque el rubio lo la vio, supuso que reía como Butch solía hacerlo; le acaba de dar un golpe bajo y si no le permitía a Butch quedarse con los dos pies sobre la tierra cuando lo hacía, mucho menos se lo iba a permitir a su _novia_, los ojos azules miraron de reojo un columpió meciéndose con el viendo.

Ese jueguito infantil ya comenzaba a cansarlo.

—Dime lo que deseas que llegue a oídos de Butch y con gusto le haré llegar tu _mensaje_—bromeó sin una pizca de gracia o de sentimiento, Buttercup sabía que no era el momento de molestar al menor, sin embargo no le iba a permitir irse como si nada.

— ¡Hmp!, como sea, escucha…si causas el menor destrozo, te **mueres**—amenazó entrecerrando los ojos de una forma tranquila pero ruda.

Si le preguntaban a Boomer, Buttercup era sin duda la pareja ideal para Butch.

—Ajá—cantó ya harto, miró a sus alrededores y voló dispuesto a entrar al bosque—. Por cierto…cuando peleas contra Butch otra vez procura no mostrarle lo que hay debajo de tu falda, usualmente tiene sueños muy interesantes con eso— bromeó ésta vez con más burla que nada, salió disparado para no escuchar el grito de la verde.

— ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

.

.

.

Butch por su parte tuvo la _mala_ suerte de encontrarse con la _menor_ del _equipo_ de las PowerPuff Girls, Z sin embargo, ésta no estaba transformada como Kaoru.

—Un RowdyRuff Boy—susurro Miyako al encontrarse al pelinegro. Éste la miro y desvió la mirada.

—_Fantástico_—murmuro irónicamente dispuesto a largarse para no tener que pausar su búsqueda, en realidad no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de estar peleando, cosa rara en él ya que siempre deseaba tener una inspiración para patear traseros.

— Butch—llamó ella.

«Mierda». Se dijo él al escuchar su nombre, se vio obligado a voltear para mirar a la rubia—. ¿Qué quieres?—Cuestionó al darse vuelta mirando a la chica acercarse.

Miyako miró a los lados del pelinegro, no estaba el chico de la gorra, ni mucho menos Boomer. ¿A qué se debía tal cosa?

—Sólo estás tú—murmuro, Butch rodó los ojos para después sacar una diminuta sonrisa. Miyako se arrepentiría por habérsele parado en frente.

— ¿Buscabas a Boomer?—Pregunto algo burlón. Pero estar tanto tiempo cerca de Kaoru le había hecho de algún modo un bien ya que así podría afrontar ese tipo de _insultos_ sin llegar a las obscenidades.

—No, pero supongo que tú si esperabas a Kaoru-chan—sonrió "ignorando" el enojo del muchacho—. Bueno, en realidad me sorprende un poco que no estés con los otros dos—aceptó disminuyendo el volumen de su sonrisa.

—Que sean mis hermanos no significa que pase toda mi vida pegado a ellos—murmuro dándose cuenta que hasta que Brick desapareció (o más bien, desde que él salió corriendo como todo un imbécil), los tres siempre habían estado juntos y de muy rara vez se separaban a una distancia larga.

—Tienes razón—dijo Miyako—. Sólo espero que no hagas desastres—se acercó a Butch y le dio una palmada leve en el hombro, éste la miro irse y se dispuso a regresar a lo que hacía…

Apenas caminó cinco pasos y se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de su encuentro con la rubia?

.

.

.

—He llegado familia—dijo Momoko al llegar de las clases extra de matemáticas que se vio obligada a tomar después de la escuela para no repetir año, ¡Bu! Y solo por eso no pudo irse con Kaoru o con Miyako. Cansada subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies sabiendo bien que su padre seguía trabajando, su madre estaría en algún centro comercial y Kuriko estaría en casa de una amiga haciendo pastelillos o jugando a las muñecas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación encontró a un enroscado Brick en su cama, arriba de la almohada color rosa; durmiente y muy lindo, al parecer gruñía y se movía un poco.

—He llegado, Brick—susurro dejando su mochila para después quitarse su suéter color rosa dejando ver una playera color blanca—. No puedo creerlo, ese estúpido maestro no me dejo en paz en todo el santo día, has estás ecuaciones de primer y segundo grado—imitó la voz del anciano de gafas graciosas, pero de mal carácter—. Yo creo que me odia… ¡Na! Ese maestro odia a todos y a todo—miro al pequeño bultito y notó que estaba temblando—. ¿Brick? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Brick!—Cuando lo tocó soltó un suspiro. Estaba durmiendo y tenía frío—Sin duda se parece a ti, _Brick_—murmuro sonriendo.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Capítulo editado._

_JA NE!_


	6. V- Sueños Locos y Peligrosos

•

* * *

—**5—**

Sueños Locos y Peligrosos.

_**«Brick Pov.**_

_Fueron algunos días los que pasaron después de mi llegada a la casa de mi contraparte, Momoko Akatsutsumi, alias, Blossom. Tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas: "Bañarme" era una de ellas, la que más odiaba debo decir; pero ella me había dejado claro que mientras viviera en su casa bajo sus reglas y con esa cosa en mi diminuto e inservible cuerpo, estaba indefenso y atrapado en un lugar más cómodo que la cárcel, pero igual de asfixiante._

_No porque ella estaba ahí, sino porque ella debía salir constantemente y yo como un RowdyRuff Boy necesito molestar a alguien cada cinco minutos. Romper cosas perdió la gracia cuando Momoko me puso un bozal y me amarro afuera de la casa cuando sus padres avisaron que llegarían dos días después para ir a visitar a una supuesta tía llevándose (gracias a Dios) a la hermana menor._

_No solía aprender por las buenas, mucho menos por las malas, pero en esos momentos tenía que hacerlo. _

_¿Escapar?_

_También perdió el chiste cuando lo intenté dos días después de llegar a su casa. Me harté y salí corriendo. Para cuando me di cuenta. Caí desmallado y en pocas horas. Momoko ya estaba sermoneándome molesta diciendo que no debía hacerlo otra vez… ¡Este estúpido chip localizador! _

_Por un motivo que desconozco sentía un profundo sueño cada cierto tiempo sin ninguna razón aparente (me parecía que ocurría cada ocho horas) cuando estaba solo. Sin embargo cuando Momoko estaba conmigo jamás me faltaba el ánimo o las fuerzas para hacerla enojar; bueno, hasta que me abrazaba mientras veía una película de terror; en esos momentos definitivamente estoy más que despierto, de lo contrario me temo que jamás despertaré; sus abrazos son mortales ¿oyeron bien? ¡Mortales!_

_Entonces llegué a una conclusión. Los rayos Z que se introdujeron a mi cuerpo causan una especie de opresión que cierto tiempo se acumulaba y causaba tal cansancio en mí, más aún supongo, estando en esta forma tan pequeña… lo que aún no me quedaba claro, era el por qué no pasaba nada mientras Momoko estaba conmigo. ¿Será acaso porque ella tiene rayos Z blancos y neutralizan los rayos negros que hay en mí?_

_¡Qué complicado y aburrido pensar en eso!_

_Yo no lo sabía, pero ese hombre. El profesor, él sí debía hacerlo. Aunque había una pequeña pregunta, ¿cómo encontrarlo cuando no puedo dejar esta casa (y a Momoko) por un tiempo ilimitado? ¿Y en caso de llegar con él, cómo le preguntaría aquello?_

_Y lo peor. ¡Esos dos idiotas no me buscaban! ¡HA! ¡Estaba seguro que ese par de imbéciles no estaban haciendo nada para ayudarme!_

_**Brick Pov-Off.»**_

Miyako miro con ternura a la pequeña _mascota mutada_ (como le llamaba Kaoru) de Momoko mientras comía unas palomitas. La Akatsutsumi había invitado a sus dos mejores amigas a pasar la tarde en su casa, la madre de Kaoru las iría a recoger más tarde ya que Kaoru debía asistir a un partido de fútbol a primeras horas de la mañana y ella no era precisamente buena levantándose temprano, y Miyako le haría compañía a su abuela todo el día como cada fin de semana. No era malo; sus padres estaban en su habitación y Kuriko también había ido a dormir con sus amigas de la escuela dejando la casa (técnicamente) a merced del trío, por lo menos, hasta las 10pm aproximadamente.

—Creo que se ve mejor—le dijo Kaoru a Momoko mientras sostenía su brazo—. ¿Has ido a ver al doctor?

—Sí, me dijo que ya estaba mejor, solo debía cuidar ese brazo un poco más ya que por ahora está en recuperación y no debía hacer esfuerzos mayores con él hasta dentro de dos semanas más, al menos eso entendí—dijo cerrando los ojos riendo como nunca un poco avergonzada. —Pero de lo que estoy segura es que ya no necesito vendas o yeso.

—Sigo sin creer que tus padres se hayan creído que la herida fue hecha por un accidente con un motociclista—dijo Miyako—. Sobre todo porque aquí difícilmente se ve a uno.

—Sí, al principio ellos querían saber lo que fuera de él pero me alegra que hayan desistido en ello—suspiro la pelirroja bastante aliviada.

No desistieron, solo que, cómo dicho motociclista no existía, jamás encontraron algo para poder llegar a aquel inmundo ser que hozo tocar a su _bebé_.

Lo del asunto de Brick; el profesor les explicó a sus padres que necesitaba que Momoko se hiciera cargo del animalito ya que temía que los ladrones de fauna como él los había llamado, regresarán por él. Al menos fue lo que Momoko entendió de tanta palabrería que dijo su madre; el profesor tardó más de dos horas encerrado con ellos en la casa Akatsutsumi mientras Kuriko jugaba con un desesperado y atrapado Brick, y ella; se había ido a salvar el día, de nuevo.

Cuando regresó sus padres aceptaron al zorro con la condición de que ella y su hermanita limpiarían todo lo que causara y le darían de comer con lo que ganaran de su mesada. Kuriko aceptó sin dudar, Momoko casi regresaba a su transformación para alcanzar al profesor y darle a Brick. Su mesada, menos dulces para cuidar al zorro. ¡Qué horrible!

Pero no tardó en acostumbrarse y en aceptar que su mesada se repartiría en Brick y en ella. Al parecer ese zorro era de gustos raros ya que solo aceptaba la comida que ellas comían, y a escondidas de sus padres…, ellas daban un plato de carne al animal. No comía vegetales, hígado de pavo o corazones de pollo. Casi mordió a Kuriko cuando ella trató de darle a escondidas un hígado de res; él casi se atragantó. Kuriko salió castigada y con una rasión de hígado doble. Momoko y Brick se rieron a escondidas mientras ella comía a regañadientes y con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde ese día, solo Momoko le da de comer a Brick a escondidas de sus padres.

—Solo falta que te recuperes—musitó la pelinegra tomando un poco de aire—. Y ¿cómo te ha ido con el _bicho_?

—Kaoru—gruño Momoko reprendiéndole ese gesto hacía su mascota

—Lo que no puedo creer es que le hayas puesto el nombre de Brick—interrumpió Miyako sin dejar de ver al zorrito durmiendo. El muy perezoso—. En verdad me sorprende.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo—dijo Kaoru de forma irónica cruzándose de brazos—. En verdad ¿no lo sabes Miyako?

— ¿Saber qué?

— ¡NADA!—Exclamó Momoko un poco colorada—. Mejor pongamos una película

—Bien—. Miyako suspiro sabiendo bien lo que Kaoru había querido decir; menos mal que ella se mantuvo en silencio. Como había mantenido oculto su encuentro con el RowdyRuff Boy verde estaba más nerviosa de lo normal puesto que algo así no debía ser ocultado; sin embargo su motivo era bueno, Kaoru, seguro la mataría si supiera que dejó que Butch se fuera sin dar pelea.

Kaoru tampoco dijo el encuentro que tuvo con Boomer por el mismo motivo que Miyako, aunque sabía que la rubia no le reprendería nada, pero Momoko sí y Miyako solía ser muy _comunicativa _en los momentos menos esperados. Ese rubio cabeza hueca le debía una pelea, estaba bien que mencionara que su hermano Butch era una patada en la espinilla, pero no tenía por qué decirle que ese idiota no solo aparentaba ser un pervertido; y que era un degenerado en su totalidad.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente en la guarida de los RowdyRuff Boys Z y Mojo Jojo (bien, ahora, el prisionero Jojo) la respuesta estaba tan lejana de estar en paz como Plutón lo estaba de la Tierra. Mojo no había tenido la más mínima suerte en encontrar algo que lo llevara a una salvación de pellejo; la composición química de los rayos Z eran difíciles de extraer sin matar a quién las portaba en su totalidad. Brick había tenido la mala suerte de unir los rayos Z negros de su cuerpo con las de aquella poción que el mismo inventó con _ayuda _de la batalla contra Him. Jamás pensó que aquello ocurría, y eso que pensó que sería él quién pagara las consecuencias primero que nadie.

— ¡Oye, mono!—Escuchó gritar a Butch quién bajaba por las escaleras—. Dime que has encontrado algo—ordenó dando a entender que no aceptaría el fracaso; y viniendo de Mojo, eso era fatal.

—Quisiera decirte que sí, pero…

— ¡No quiero, excusas! Quiero ¡Resultados!—. Golpeó la pared a un lado de la escalera sin dejar agujero que alguno debería tapar después—. Termina rápido, Brick no aparece y si está con alguna PowerPuff Girl, ¡te degollare vivo!

.

.

.

Momoko levantaba los trastos usados, algunos platos hondos de plástico verdes y algunos vasos de cristal con flores grabadas. Miyako y Kaoru debieron irse pasadas las nueve de la noche debido a los altos niveles de delincuencia nocturna. Lamentablemente las PowerPuff Girls no estaban disponibles las 24 horas, aunque a Kaoru le disgustara un poco eso; el profesor le había (casi) prohibido a la Matsubara que usara sus poderes a mitades de la noche en una discusión que tuvieron sobre aquel tema. Aún no se olvidaba que las tres eran solo unas adolecentes.

Brick despertó lentamente después de haber dormido tanto, técnicamente llevaba más de 7 horas durmiendo; recordaba que estaba en la ventana esperando a Momoko para poder molestarla un poco, sin embargo el sueño lo invadió y lo orilló a acostarse en la cama no sin antes morder las sábanas, de nuevo.

Sólo para dejar su marca y para fastidiar a Momoko. Cosa que por poco logró ya que su hermana le pidió dejarlo a su cuidado unos momentos…

El cuerpo se le estremeció. Jamás olvidaría la cara de esa mocosa. Le había puesto un vestido para perras color rosa con lunares blancos y lo obligó a "tomar el té". Si la correa fuese más larga, se habría colgado de la ventana abierta que pasó observando durante minutos.

«Aún siento sus manos», pensó con temblor; desde que Kuriko dejó de atormentarlo con la comida, se apresuró a encontrar otro medio de tortura. La ropa. Parpadeó y miró a Momoko de un lado a otro, ¿había llegado alguien de visitas? ¡MIERDA! Y él se había quedado dormido justamente cuando pudo morder algunos tobillos o manos curiosas.

—Ahhh, ya quiero dormir—dijo Momoko alzando los brazos estirándose con pereza—, ah, Brick, ta estás despierto. Ven, vamos a mi habitación, si mis padres ven que saliste de mi habitación me obligaran a lavar el piso otra vez.

Se sintió tentado a salir corriendo y no dejar ser tomado por ella. Pero le dio pereza y prefirió ser llevado en brazos. En unos muy reconfortantes brazos femeninos; aunque aún se notaba la debilidad en el brazo derecho de Momoko por lo que se puso tenso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Nueva Saltadilla, Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente después de acabar con el partido impuesto resultando ganadora junto con su equipo. Pero el siguiente estaba próximo y mientras caminaba con un costal con su chaqueta, el pantalón del pans y su botella de agua en el hombro; pensaba en cómo podría ganar el próximo partido y proteger la ciudad si alguna cosa se presentaba como ya era costumbre cada vez que tenía algo importante qué hacer (cabe mencionar que fue una suerte que los villanos se tomaran el día para dejarle jugar tranquila). Estaba entre sí dejar a las chicas enfrentarse y confiar en qué podrían con cualquier cosa, ó, mandar todo a la chingada e ir a cumplir su principal deber. Sin ciudad no habría partidos ni dōjōs en donde ir a entrenar, y sin partidos de futbol y artes marciales, ella enloquecería.

—Oye, _pedazo de brócoli_—llamarón a sus espaldas. Esa voz. Esa desagradable voz.

—Butch—masculló endureciendo su mirada—, ¿qué quieres?—Preguntó dándose la vuelta preparada por si acaso ese idiota deseaba atacarla como siempre. Y con lo bien que había sido su mañana.

—Necesito preguntarte algo importante.

.

.

.

Miyako salió de la residencia Gotokuji tras besar la mejilla de su abuela quien terminó dormida después de ver películas románticas de los 60's; para ir a una tienda cercana, comprar algunos dulces e ir a visitar a Momoko. Ella aún presentaba signos de dolor mientras seguía diciendo que estaba mejor, las tres iban a la escuela, obviamente cuidando a la pelirroja y aunque no habían tenido que combatir el crimen, o al menos contra un villano que necesitara la presencia de las tres; era algo cansado.

—Espero que estos le gusten—susurro animada como siempre. Cuando de pronto un temblor la interrumpió en su decisión de llevar caramelos o paletas con chicle en el centro—. Vaya—suspiro cuando vio salir a un monstruo gigante del suelo. Tentáculos, viscoso, y demás que le daban una horrible apariencia.

Antes de que ella pudiera transformarse o de que Poochie diera alguna señal de alarma, hubo un pequeño rayo azul oscuro que atravesó diagonalmente al monstruo una vez que éste pudo incorporarse bien con las intensiones de empezar a de destruir todo a su paso. El portador de ese mismo rayo usó su fuerza para volar de nuevo hacia el cielo para caer fuertemente sobre el cadáver del monstruo y enterrarlo de nuevo bajo el hoyo de donde había salido.

—No me lo creo—bramó la chica de azul con sorpresa evidente. Esta mueca se engrandeció cuando vio a un chico salir de aquella baba verde de la criatura—, Boomer.

—Hola…—dijo secamente. Miyako, por primera vez, se sintió intimidada.

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar, pero no movía un solo musculo. La mirada del pálido chico no le permitía siquiera parpadear.

«D-desde cuándo… ¿Desde cuándo su mirada se volvió tan pesada?». Se preguntaba la chica Gotokuji pasando saliva pesadamente. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron después de su acción, Miyako se armó de valor y preguntó—: ¿Q-qué quieres?—. Boomer alivianó su mirada.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa—, contestó tranquilamente.

Miyako se extrañó, era muy raro que un RowdyRuff Boy Z quisiera hablar con ella y no destruirla.

.

.

.

Momoko dejó su celular a un lado, Miyako no le contestaba, en realidad después de unas cuantas tonadas, el buzón de voz se activo y decidió colgar para llamar después, necesitaba hablar con alguien, Kaoru no llevaba su celular a los partidos diciendo que eran una distracción y Miyako seguramente seguía con su abuela; bostezó tranquilamente con Brick acostado en su abdomen; el cuarto estaba limpio, su ropa estaba lavada, tendida y lista para ser recogida en unas cuantas horas, su hermana había salido con sus amigas, su padre estaba en una conferencia de trabajo y su madre había ido a visitar a una vecina enferma unas cuantas a lado de la suya.

Deseaba poder hacer su tarea, pero estaba tan aburrida que no tenía ánimos para ello.

— ¡Ahhh!—Bostezó con más fuerza, tanta que llamó la atención de Brick.

« ¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño?». Se preguntó alzando la cabeza viendo el rostro lleno de paz de Momoko. Entonces se percató de una cosa; había estado durmiendo demasiado desde que llegó a la residencia Akatsutsumi. ¿Será porque nunca había conciliado el sueño con sus hermanos al pendiente de un descuido para hacerle algo estúpido como calzón chino?

—Miyako ya se retrasó—dijo Momoko—, ahora ni ganas tengo de ver la televisión. No sé qué me pasa ahora…—bostezó de nuevo. Se sentía tan cansada.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cayó a manos de Morfeo. Brick al verla dormir tan plácidamente, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Últimamente había estado durmiendo demasiado. Pero no le importaba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Kaoru.

— ¿Preguntarme algo?—Cuestionó la pelinegra no muy convencida de lo que le decía Butch. Éste sólo pasó de largo la pregunta de la heroína de la ciudad y dijo la suya.

.

.

.

Boomer hizo la misma pregunta que Butch, a Miyako. Quién sólo miraba sorprendida.

**¿Dónde vive la pelirroja?**

.

.

.

Brick despertó de sobresalto, agitado y algo, sólo algo, excitado.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? Sí es que a eso se le podía llamar sueño.

_«Un Brick vestido con una camisa blanca semi abierta y un pantalón de vestir negro holgado junto a unos rebeldes cabellos rojos largos y sedosos, movía los dedos de ambas manos lentamente sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado mostrando una arrogante sonrisa junto unos ojos encendidos por la excitación que corría por todo su ser._

_De una mesita de vidrio a un lado, tomó una copa cuyo contenido era vino tinto. Pareciéndole de lo más relajante. Entonces enfocó la vista hacia enfrente; ahí estaba ella._

_Ahí estaba ella de rodillas con una venda sobre sus ojos color negro y con su típica ropa de heroína desgarrada dejándola con la ropa interior blanca a la vista y en un estado deplorable, sus mejillas encendidas en rojo y el cabello completamente alborotado; Brick tenía el listón en sus piernas como si éste fuese su premio. Ella estaba respirando agitadamente completamente agitada como si hubiese corrido en un maratón. _

_Brick rió alegremente con un toque de malicia.»_

«Joder, ¿cómo es que soñé eso?» pensó perturbado, asustado y sobre todo, ansioso. Brick no lo sabía pero lo rayos Z Negros habían comenzado a hacer lo que sus hermanos y Mojo más temían.

.

.

.

El profesor Utonio se encontraba en medio de unos apuntes después de haber hecho algunos de sus experimentos; necesitaba tener al zorro consigo una vez más puesto que debía asegurarse de una cosa que le había estado preocupando.

«No puede ser posible» negó «no puede ser que el zorro esté hecho de los rayos Z Negros en su totalidad, no, debe ser un error».

Siguió anotando en el cuaderno hasta que la mano le dolió y pidió un respiro que el profesor se negó a darle hasta esos momentos; dejó la pluma color negro a un lado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pensativo y bastante confundido, no lograba entender el cómo un zorrito común podía tener tanta oscuridad adentro suyo.

—A menos que…—susurro comprendido que probablemente, extraer los rayos Z del zorro sería algo letal. Sin duda, necesitaba verle de nuevo y así poner resultados en sus hipótesis.

.

.

.

Brick miraba la ventana cerrada tranquilamente, las nubes nunca se le habían hecho tan hermosas como hasta esos momentos, una fuerza mayor a la suya le impulsaba a verlas y a admirarlas sin una pizca de querer hacerles un insulto obsceno o mirar figuras perversas en ellas; por primera vez se sentía inocente.

«Son tan bellas, y con el color anaranjado del crepúsculo se ven mejores…» suspiro y parpadeó lentamente sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Él había mantenido la vista en Momoko cuando recupero el hilo de su trágica vida tras ese perturbador pero nada desagradable sueño, es decir, le habían hecho una transformación completamente innecesaria a su cuerpo en la vida real, y en la que él imaginó en lo más profundo de su ser, se había visto a él dominando a la mocosa súper poderosa.

Cuando aquella imagen regresaba a su cabeza se sentía con más nervios, con más poderío y con más valentía; de hecho, pensó por un momento que podría hacer que Momoko supiera que él en verdad era el verdadero Brick, el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys Z y no un simple zorro súper dotado con los rayos Z Negros de color fenomenalmente rojo.

Pero desecho ese pensamiento cuando iba a ponerle el trasero encima de la cara a la muchacha. Una pulsación débil pero llamativa se incrustó en su pecho haciéndole retroceder y posteriormente caerse de la cama de espaldas (o de lomo) haciendo resonar el golpe en el suelo de madera. Menos mal que no había nadie abajo.

.

.

.

Mojo Jojo mezcló por décima vez algunos químicos que podía tomar como suplentes para los rayos Z Blancos y Negros; sin embargo su resultado fue algo que lo dejó más serio de lo normal.

—Esto es nuevo—musitó—, en verdad espero que Brick esté tirado de panza en un basurero lejos de la súper poderosa rosada. O de lo contrario va a traerse muchos problemas.

Sonrió, al menos era un estúpido mocoso menos al cuál cuidar.

.

.

.

Kaoru Matsubara pasaba por las calles cercanas a su casa después de su turno de vigilancia cuando escuchó el sonar de su cinturón. Creyó que era el Poochie, profesor o Ken con alguna alerta, pero no. Era Miyako.

"_Kaoru…"_

— ¿Qué ocurre Miyako?—Contestó con simpleza.

"_Kaoru, perdóname por ocultárselo a ti y a Momoko, pero…debo decirlo ahora; ya hace un tiempo que me he topado con Butch…"._

— ¿Con Butch?—Espetó asustada, no por el nombre, sino porque sabía lo que ese bastardo podía hacer— ¿ese idiota? ¿Te hizo daño?

"_No_—pausó algo alterada—_. Perdóname Kaoru, pero no lo creí importante ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo; al menos eso pensé hasta hoy. Boomer me ha preguntado la dirección de la casa de Momoko"._

— ¿Su dirección?

"_Salí corriendo_—se escuchaba sus gemidos al otro lado de la línea—_perdóname"_

—Dame cinco minutos, iré a tu casa. Después, iremos con Momoko. ¿De acuerdo?

"_S-sí"_

Kaoru colgó y volvió a unir ambas partes del cinturón que la identificaba como la segunda heroína de las PowerPuff Girls Z para después convertirse de nuevo y salir disparada hacia la residencia Gotokuji

_«— ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está Momoko?_

—_No estoy para tus estúpidos celos Verdosa, quiero la puta dirección—amenazó con dureza._

—_Pues pásate estas palabras por el culo y los testículos: Jódete.»_

Butch pareció enfurecer más con esa respuesta (más que obvia) de Buttercup por lo que sólo enseñó el dedo medio a la muchacha seguido de una amenaza, que más que una amenaza pareció una **aclaración de guerra** asquerosa digna de él para después volar rápidamente hacia otro lado.

_«—Algún día será tu ridícula cara la que pase por mi culo y mis testículos Kaoru, no lo olvides—»_

— ¿Por qué quieren a Momoko?—Susurró la chica pelinegra sin perder el equilibrio del vuelo a pesar de que las últimas palabras de Butch le hicieron enfadar como un toro con cinco estacas en el lomo. — ¿Qué quieren de ella imbéciles?—Preguntó como si tuviera a ese par enfrente.

Ahora lo que importaba era reunirse con Miyako y después con Momoko para planear un plan de ataque por si acaso los RowdyRuff Boys decidiera regresar a sus andadas; lo que parecía más que claro. Y deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa copia barata y feamente masculina de ella misma, cuánto lo odiaba; por bastardo, por asqueroso y por fascinantemente altanero. Gruñó frustrada desechando el último pensamiento.

Aterrizó y deshizo su transformación cuando toco con sus pies el jardín de la casa de Miyako para después ir hacía la puerta principal y entrar con educación; al menos eso haría si quería recibir galletas por parte de la abuela de la rubia.

Aunque su otra cuestión era: ¿Acaso Brick tenía algo que ver con eso? ¿Dónde estaba él? Y ¡¿Por qué esos dos buscaban a Momoko con tanta desesperación?! Porque admitiéndolo, ese par estaba desesperado por encontrar a la líder de las súper heroínas que les habían pateado tantas veces el trasero. Cosa que le preocupaba más.

—Hola Kaoru—recibió amablemente la abuela Gotokuji—por favor pasa.

—Gracias—respondió Matsubara antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Akatsutsumi, Momoko seguía dormida en una posición completamente incómoda, de hecho había gruñido varias veces como queriendo despertar sin tener éxito. Mientras Brick sólo miraba la ventana observando está vez a la luna y a las estrellas que le acompañaban sin hacer caso de su frustrada compañera de habitación.

Bostezó y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a dormir, se molestó con Momoko porque la muy idiota no lo había alimentado aún.

Subió a la cama dispuesto a dormir, y cuando volvió a bostezar, algo inesperado para él pasó: un diminuto hilo de humo de color blanco salió del pecho de Momoko para ingresar a lo que ahora era la boca de Brick dándole a él un sentimiento de alivio y calidez, por no decir, energía; una sensación genial e incomparable, la ansiedad de volver a probar aquello se apoderó de él.

«S-sólo una vez más» se dijo abriendo la boca respirando por esta; no hubo respuesta. « ¿Cómo fue que pasó?» se cuestionó haciendo un segundo intento poniendo más concentración. Sólo que esta vez, al aspirar, un hilo de grosor triplemente ancho se despegó del cuerpo femenino para entrar en él haciendo que arqueará su cuerpo y dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás completamente extasiado, como si hubiese salido de un relajante baño o de un costoso masaje.

Se reincorporó lentamente con la hermosa sensación latente con la intensión de volver a intentar; pero se heló al ver como Akatsutsumi hacia algunas muecas de dolor; se veía más pálida y respiraba como si le costara hacerlo, temblando y con un mechón de cabello completamente blanco.

Cómo si la sola imagen le quemara se apartó de ella hasta que topó contra la pared.

«No, no, no» se repetía con los ojos rojos clavados en el cuerpo de Momoko. No el de la súper heroína, sino el de la chica que creía haber rescatado a un inocente ser; que sin saberlo le había robado energía. Pero ¿qué energía? ¿Cómo?

Ni él lo entendía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si iba a derrotar a Blossom lo haría siendo él mismo. Ya que siempre tuvo en la cabeza que atacar cuando el enemigo estaba desprevenido era una acción que Mojo o Him harían. Y él ni de puta se haría igual que ellos; un cobarde. O se dejaba de llamar Brick.

Momoko siguió temblando, siguió traqueteando los dientes y siguió respirando entrecortadamente mientras el zorro bajaba de la cama y se ocultaba debajo de ella.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el capítulo que ya había prometido desde hace muchisisísimo tiempo; espero me perdonen pero lamentablemente me estaba quedando sin ideas y sin el ánimo de escribir. _

_Lamento no poder contestar a sus Reviews pero el tiempo está haciendo que corra con esto, pero eso no quita que les agradezca a todos y cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí conmigo y mis locuras._

_Si les gustó el capítulo dejen sus Reviews, pongan la historia en sus favoritos y nos veremos después. Gracias a todos y yo me despido._

**JA NE! xD**


End file.
